Bellissima
by Morrijyg
Summary: Bella, vampire depuis longtemps ainsi que son frère feront la rencontre de vampires comme eux... Que se passera-t-il ensuite?
1. Chapter 1

**Chères lectrices,**

**Chers lecteurs (s'il y en a),**

**Je compte écrire ce récit sur mon couple préféré, bien sûr, il y aura toujours les Cullen. (All-Vampire)**

Je suis un vampire depuis très longtemps. Mon créateur, Emmett m'a montré tous les avantages de l'être, surtout la vitesse. Mais il m'a aussi montré les inconvénients. « La vie n'a pas toujours de bon côté » aime-t-il dire.

Je suis vampire depuis l'an mil neuf cent trente-deux, à un ou deux ans près, donc j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour très bien m'habitué aux envies de sang. Autre avantage avec Emmett, il m'a appris qu'il y avait une autre façon de se nourrir que par le sang d'un innocent. Nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal. Pas très appétissant je vous l'accorde, mais moins dommageable pour nous, puisque de cette façon, nous pouvons vivre parmi les humains et ainsi nous pouvons rester au même endroit plus longtemps. Ce qui me plait beaucoup.

Humainement parlant, je suis considéré comme étudiante, une vraie érudite d'après les dires de mon frère. J'aime vraiment ce domaine, même humaine, je me souviens que mon père me disait souvent qu'il dépensait des fortunes pour mes lectures. Emmett étant mon frère aîné, d'à peine un an et demi alors il s'occupe toujours très bien de sa petite puce, mon super surnom!

Un soir où il sortait pour aller dans une taverne rejoindre ses amis. Il avait croisé le regard de la plus belle femme, d'après lui, ce soir-là. Alors il partit avec elle, dans une ruelle sombre et comme récompense, enfin c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle le mordu et laissa pour mort dans cette même ruelle. Je le retrouvai dans la soirée toujours inerte. Alors avec l'aide de deux de nos voisins, nous avions réussi à le ramener chez moi… Après le départ de mes deux sauveurs, mon frère avait commencé à crier au meurtre. Il disait qu'il avait mal, il m'avait même demandé de le tuer à soixante-sept reprises. Ce fut un dur moment. Parce que je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir, alors que lui souffrait du martyr qu'il avait l'air d'avoir et moi de ne pouvoir l'aider mieux que cela. Pendant trois jours, il me suppliait de le tuer, que sa peau était en combustion… Égoïstement, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le laisser souffrir, je voulais le garder avec moi. À l'aube de ces trois jours d'intense souffrance, il ne respirait plus, alors j'ai cru qu'il avait succombé au mal subi, mais au moment où je me penchai sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux. « Je suis sûre que mon frère n'a pas les yeux de cette couleur rouge qui me fait très peur, fut la seule pensée que me vint en tête à ce moment. »

**- Isabella, j'ai mal à la gorge, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en feu.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver un moyen. Attends-moi, je vais te chercher de l'eau.**

**- Isabella, je peux entendre ton cœur battre… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?**

**- Je ne sais pas Emmett.**

Je fus revenu au chevet en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire avec un énorme verre d'eau. Il but une grande gorgé, qu'il recracha, immédiatement après.

**- C'est infect! Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**- De l'eau Emmett, juste de l'eau.**

Il laissa son verre à travers la pièce qui se répercuta sur le mur. Je m'agenouillai pour ramasser le plus gros du dégât. D'accord, il a soif, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de tout lancé sur son chemin… Non, mais!

-** Je te demande pardon Isabella. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Laisse-moi faire je vais ramasser les morceaux.**

**- Je vais me débrouiller Emmett, toi, cherches plutôt une façon de satisfaire ta soif.**

**- Je sais ce que j'ai envie, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça, tu es ma sœur?**

**- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**- Ton sang!**

_**POV Emmett**_

Sur ce, je partis de chez moi pour aller trouver un moyen de satisfaire ma soif sans que je doive me servir de ma sœur.

J'étais parti depuis deux jours. Deux jours sans boire ni manger. J'étais dans les bois en train de me venger sur des choses qui ne le méritaient pas… Je venais de détruire quatre-vingt-treize arbres les uns après les autres. Et je voulais encore me défouler sur eux.

Je sentis une présence près de moi, des animaux. Puisque je pouvais entendre leur pulsation de là où j'étais et je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Je recommençais à avoir soif en plus, super! Je goûtais le venin sur mes dents, je fis alors ce que mon corps me dicta, je sautai sur eux. J'en attrapai une panoplie, non parce qu'après sept, j'avais arrêté de compter mes victimes tellement mon cerveau était concentré sur la satisfaction de ma brûlure à la gorge. Mais au moins, je découvris à ce moment que ma soif était minime, vu le point où j'avais patienté.

Après avoir enfin réussi à me satisfaire de ma soif, je décidai donc de retourner voir ma sœur. Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre pour moi. Je remarquai sur le chemin du retour que j'étais parti très loin de chez moi, même mon inconscient veut protéger ma petite sœur.

**- Isabella, es-tu toujours ici?**

J'avais plutôt chuchoté cette phrase, parce que d'un sens, je me rendais compte que je la mettais en danger en étant aussi prêt d'elle. Mais elle me manquait tellement que j'aurais souhaité la revoir au moins une fois.

**- Isabella?**

**- Emmett? C'est bien toi? Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais, ne plus jamais te revoir… Emmett McCarthy Swan ne me refait plus une peur comme celle-là. Est-ce assez clair?**

**- Je ne pourrai pas te promettre cela ma puce. Je suis… Eh bien, disons différent de ce que j'étais autrefois. Je ne devrais même pas être ici avec toi présentement. Isabella, je suis dangereux.**

**- Je ne veux pas te perdre Emmett, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Je t'en prie, soit tu réussi à trouver une solution toi-même soit je vais voir la femme qui t'a attaqué. Tu choisis.**

**- Je ne suis même plus humain et je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse moi-même.**

**- Souviens-toi de la manière qu'elle s'y ait prise et fais-le.**

_**POV Bella**_

Je me souviens de très peu de chose, jusqu'au moment où je réussis enfin à respirer. Quoique je sentais que je n'en avais aucune utilité.

Cependant, je me souviens avoir entendu mon frère me parler, me dire que mon calvaire se terminerait. Je n'en ressentais pas beaucoup de mal, j'avais la peau engourdie, dû au fait que je ne bouge pas, mais sinon j'étais correct. Alors pendant que lui me criait aux oreilles, je me rappelai mes parents, leur union si parfaite, leur vie commune, tous ce qui pourrait me les remémorer jusqu'à leur mort…

Mes parents avaient péris lors d'un feu de broussaille qui s'était alors répandu dans la ville. Pendant que nous dormions paisiblement dans nos lits respectifs, mon frère et moi devenions orphelins. Bien sûr, nos parents nous avaient légués tous leurs biens, leur maison. Tous ce dont nous aurions besoin, sauf des parents. Mon frère avait alors vingt ans, donc il prit grand soin de sa sœur, il commença à travailler, moi à faire ma femme au foyer. Si lui s'occupait des frais que pourrais nous occasionner la maisonnée et bien, moi je m'occupais des tâches ménagères. Nous vivions très bien jusqu'au moment où une femme vint tout interrompre nos projets à mon frère et moi.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Ton calvaire se termine dans quelques instants. Je serai là à ton réveil. Je suis là.**

**- Emmett, tu sais que tu peux être assez énervant quand tu t'y mets.**

**- Isabella, enfin! Tu es réveillée, je te croyais morte. Je croyais avoir échoué, t'avoir tué.**

**- Mais non tu le vois bien. Maintenant que tu sais comment faire peux-tu me montrer la façon dont je puisse arrêter ce mal de gorge s'il te plaît.**

Il m'aida à me lever et nous sortîmes de la maison pour ce rendre dans la forêt, où il me montra comment « chasser ». Plutôt amusant de courir plus rapidement que n'importe quel animal dans une aussi grande forêt. Pendant que moi je m'amusais à courir, je décidai d'enfin satisfaire ma soif en tuant quatre cerfs de suite. Un vrai délice!

Nous vivions comme cela depuis très longtemps et un point venait toujours me titiller ces temps-ci. Alors je décidai d'en parler avec mon frère pour avoir son avis…

**Alors voici ma nouvelle histoire. Elle est en cours d'écriture donc, peut ne pas être régulière en publication. Je ferai de mon mieux promis.**

**Si vous voulez que je continu à publier, faites-moi signe! Et merci de me lire…**


	2. Rencontre

_**Bonjour, voici mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais ce n'est pas très long, mais je poste ce que je pense être le mieux. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (et si jamais il y en avait ceux) qui m'ont écrit des reviews, qui m'ont ajouté dans les Favorites Story, Authors Alert ou Story Alert. Je n'arrive pas trop à croire que des personnes puissent réellement apprécier mon récit, mais bon, des goûts ne se discutent pas. Comme vous pourrez le remarquer mes personnages sont des OOC (Out Of Characters), surtout Bella, quoique vous verrez bien par vous-mêmes. Enfin comme dirait mes prédécesseurs assez de bavardage pour aujourd'hui et sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

_**Disclaimer (que je n'avais pas fait dans le précédent chapitre) : Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette fabuleuse Stephenie Mayer et je crois que tous, nous la remercions de l'excellent travail accompli. Nous pouvons nous amuser avec ces personnages et les modifier pour le bon plaisir de nos chers lecteurs.**_

* * *

… _**Un point venait toujours me titiller ces temps-ci. Alors je décidai d'en parler avec mon frère pour avoir son avis… **_

**- Em', j'aimerais un jour rencontrer des gens avec notre passion pour les humains de notre envie de les sauver, pas de les bouffer. J'aime rester avec toi, mais moi je commence à avoir envie de voir le monde autour, pas seulement des gens que je connais depuis trop longtemps de toute façon. J'aimerais faire un petit tour vers les États-Unis. Tu te souviens qu'Aro nous a dit qu'il y avait peut-être des gens comme nous là-bas près de Seattle dans Washington il me semble.**

**- Bon, alors fait ta valise ma puce, on part.**

Et c'est comme cela, que nous sommes arrivés dans notre gigantesque avion avec pour seuls passagers nous, le pilote et une agente de bord. Et oui que voulez-vous, depuis toutes ces années, j'ai enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Emmett l'importance même d'avoir notre propre avion… Nous ne voyageons peut-être pas dans le monde entier, mais sur le continent, c'est très pratique. Je crois même passer mon brevet de pilote bientôt, au moins aucun besoin d'avoir des « visiteurs » inopportuns. J'aime surtout avoir mon indépendance.

**- Nous allons bientôt atterrir, veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité.**

Ah oui! Pour cette phrase-là aussi. Ceinture de sécurité… Vous plaisantez, je pourrais sauter de là où nous sommes et être vivante, enfin disons plutôt indemne à l'arrivée.

Mon frère avait décidé de débarquer sur Washington, à Seattle pour être plus précise. Vérifier la théorie de son meilleur ami, Aro. Grâce à lui, nous avions découvert que j'avais un bouclier. Je pouvais bloquer mon esprit et l'étendre aussi aux personnes de mon choix. Nous avons ensuite découvert que je pouvais communiquer avec quelqu'un par la pensée, en fait Aro pensait que je pouvais donner mes pensées, quoique j'avais encore beaucoup de difficulté à le contrôler sauf avec Emmett ce qui était très pratique.

Nous voulions aller dans un endroit pluvieux à souhait, alors nous irions dans une petite ville du nom de Forks. Il y avait une petite université où je pourrais aller dans la ville voisine, Port Angeles, et Emmett voulait s'ouvrir une salle de sport près de mon université, comme cela il pourrait me protéger si jamais nous avions des problèmes, qui serait à maximum une demi-heure de l'endroit où j'irais. Ah! Les grands frères surprotecteurs…

J'aurais mon premier cours la semaine suivante, se qui veut dire dans quatre jours. Et mon frère avait réussi à ouvrir sa salle de sport et avait même trouvé plusieurs clients, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Emmett étant très grand, mesurant plus de deux mètres, toutes personnes saines d'esprit verraient en lui un excellent professeur et entraîneur. Tous voudraient même s'en faire un ami.

Nous n'avions eu que de la pluie pour le reste de la semaine, donc j'étais partie chasser pendant qu'Emmett travaillait. J'avais été faire une petite épicerie, stratagème pour les humains. Ainsi que nettoyer de fond en comble notre petit chez nous. Voilà ce que j'avais fait pendant la semaine précédant ma rentrée. Ce qui veut dire en langage clair, que j'avais énormément hâte d'aller en cours qui était prévu pour ce matin.

**- Tu vas être en retard pour tes cours si tu ne te dépêches pas…**

**- Je suis prête dans une minute.**

**- Dépêche-toi Belli, je dois aller travailler aussi!**

Ah oui! Autre surnom trouvé du temps où nous restions avec les Volturi. Marcus, la personne que j'appréciais le plus là-bas, avait commencé à m'appeler Bellissima, alors mon frère voyant que je ne lui disais rien, avait gardé ce surnom et l'avait même rétrécit, que de lâcheté.

Tout cela pour dire que pour ma première journée, je ne savais pas réellement comment m'habiller, surtout que la première impression est toujours la plus importante. Donc après mûre réflexion, j'avais choisi mon ensemble que je m'étais acheté avant mon départ de Volterra. Un chandail rouge, pantalon noire, talons hauts rouge, simple, mais chic. Un léger maquillage, quoique je n'en avais nullement besoin, mais j'appréciais le fait de pouvoir passer pour une fille essayant de cacher ses défauts me trouvant un peu plus humaine en étant maquillé.

J'avais réussi l'impossible en convainquant mon frère de me laisser emmener ma moto. Mon objet fétiche. Demetri et moi en faisions beaucoup dans tout Volterra et dans nos missions parfois.

J'avais été là-bas pendant mes trente premières années avec Emmett. Nous avions pratiqué nos dons. Emmett n'était pas seulement mon armoire à glace personnelle et protecteur, il était aussi le plus fort des vampires jamais connus. Il avait compétitionné avec toute personne voulant se mesurer à lui, ce qui veut dire tous ceux qui ont passé par Volterra, et chacun y avait laissé leur peau, enfin façon de parler.

J'enfourchai donc ma moto jusqu'à l'université. Il ne faisait pas très beau alors comme cela, je pourrai rester toute la journée en cours. J'entendais déjà les gens parler de moi dans toute la place. Le bavardage incessant des humains peut parfois devenir très lassant. D'où le fait que je n'écoutais plus ce que les personnes autour de moi pouvaient bien dire sur ma personne, mes traits, mon corps, leurs hormones débordantes explosant et s'imaginant avec moi… Que je m'ennuie de l'anonymat dans Volterra. Mais après tout c'est moi qui ait choisi cet endroit, Em' n'a fait que me suivre.

Étrangement, personne n'était venu se présenter devant moi. Parfait, les humains ici sont intelligents, ils restent éloignés.

**- Bonjour! Je suis Isabella McCarthy Swan, la nouvelle. On m'a dit de venir vous voir le matin de ma rentrée, donc me voici…**

J'étais entré au secrétariat pour aller chercher tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour ma première journée de cours.

**- Oui. Parfait. Tenez, votre horaire et un plan de l'université. Passez une bonne journée. Et n'oubliez pas de signer votre feuille de présence aujourd'hui.**

Je partie en direction de mon premier cours. J'étais arrivée même à l'avance, le temps de me présenter au professeur et de signer cette fichue feuille. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers le bureau que me pointait l'enseignant.

Parfait, des pupitres de deux personnes. Donc je n'aurais pas le choix de supporter quelqu'un à côté de moi tout au long de mon cours. Espérons seulement que cette personne ne me parlera pas.

**- Bonjour, on dirait bien que nous serons voisins de pupitres.**

Youpi! De mieux en mieux. Un jeune pré pubère qui m'a l'air encore plus dégoûtant que les autres.

**- Je m'appelle Mike Newton et toi?**

J'avais détourné le regard et n'avais pas répondu par pure politesse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausse idée sur ma personne. Je ne voulais pas d'un nouvel ami ni d'un chien de poche qui m'indiquerait la voie à prendre si je venais à me perdre.

**- Alors tu dois être nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.**

Il se prend pour Colombo lui ou quoi? Il ne comprend pas les messages subtils, nous verrons s'il comprend les messages clairs alors.

**- Excuse-moi ma franchise, mais je suis venue ici pour étudier, non pour me faire des amis, alors je te prierais de me laisser travailler en paix pour les prochaines années. Je viens en cours, c'est tout. Est-ce clair?**

**- Oui, je te demande pardon alors.**

Parfait! Débarrasser d'un poids, j'espère au moins qu'il en parlera avec ses amis et qu'eux aussi me fuiront. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais la cloche a sonné et je ne suis toujours pas préparé.

**- Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur…**

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Une odeur de vampire venait de me frapper dès la dernière sonnerie. Je fis le tour en regardant bien chaque personne présente dans le local. C'est là avant même d'avoir su que c'était lui, que je vis un trop bel homme pour être humain. Blanc de peau comme tout vampire, les yeux dorés, parfait c'est lui! Un vampire comme nous...

* * *

_**Qui est le vampire? La réponse dans mon troisième chapitre…**_

_**Bon alors voici pour mon deuxième chapitre... Je vous préviens encore pour mon prochain, je ne sais toujours pas lorsque je le publierai (peut-être mercredi prochain), donc je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente d'avance.**_

_**Je vous renouvelle mes remerciements pour prendre le temps de lire ma fiction, de me reviewers, de me mettre en alerte (Authors ou Story)… Merci à vous toutes!**_

_**Patsy**_


	3. Second 'rendezvous'

_**Voilà pour le troisième chapitre de ma fiction. Je vous remercie encore de me lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que l'écrire m'a plut. Alors je vous laisse au plaisir de le lire. J'espère que quelques unes auront trouvé qui est ce vampire… Nous verrons bien!**_

_**Merci aux review anonymes **_

_**lily : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et voici la suite. J'aime bien mettre un peu de suspense, sinon je pourrais perdre quelque personne.**_

_**marion : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là aussi.**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la très talentueuse Stephenie Mayer.**_

* * *

… _**Je vis un trop bel homme pour être humain. Blanc de peau comme tout vampire, les yeux dorés, parfait c'est lui!**_

À la fin du cours, je décidai de prendre mon temps. Peut-être viendrait-il me voir, je souhaitais lui demander s'il connaissait d'autre comme nous. Aro avait raison!

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour.**

**- Si nous nous donnions rendez-vous ce soir chez moi disons à minuit, cela vous irait? Ma famille serait très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Voici notre adresse.**

Il était parti avant même que je lui donne ma réponse et j'avais juré avoir entendu « c'est impossible ». Cet homme était de plus en plus étrange. Mais bon mon premier cours venait de se terminer et mon prochain était dans trois heures, alors je décidai d'aller rejoindre Emmett et lui parler de ma rencontre avec ce vampire.

J'étais arrivé juste au moment où il allait à son heure de « dîner ». Nous aurions alors une heure pour en discuter.

**- Salut Em'.**

**- Belli. Comment c'est passé ton cours en français?**

**- Très bien, j'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un…**

**- Bon ma sœur se décide enfin à avoir un homme dans sa vie.**

**- Laisse-moi finir grand dadais et de toute façon je te ferais remarquer que toi non plus tu ne te décides pas. Et ce quelqu'un est nul autre qu'un vampire qui a le même régime que nous. Il veut que nous allions le voir chez lui ce soir. Il dit que sa famille serait très heureuse de nous rencontrer. Qu'en penses-tu?**

**- Nous irons et ce rendez-vous est à quelle heure?**

**- Minuit.**

**- Alors nous y serons. Maintenant je dois y aller. Je reprends mon boulot.**

**- Ça t'ennuie si j'y vais avec toi. Je n'ai cours que dans une heure et demie.**

Bon je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix, j'étais déjà en route pour son travail. J'avais passé une heure a essayé de faire comme les humains, ce qui voulait dire que je ne forçais pas, de peur de briser un appareil. Plusieurs étaient venus me parler pendant que je courrais sur un des tapis roulants ou faisais des échauffements. Comme toujours ma réponse fut franche et très directe. Je ne voulais rien. Était-ce si dur que cela de comprendre qu'une femme pouvait vouloir s'entraîner sans être dérangée?

**- Bye Em', je dois y aller. On se voit ce soir.**

J'étais partie prendre une douche et je pouvais entendre les hommes présents dans la salle demander à mon frère des choses tels que : « C'est ta copine? », « Est-ce qu'elle est célibataire? » ou bien « Tu peux nous organiser une soirée entre elle et moi? ». Être en face d'eux, je leur rirais au visage, mais je ne voulais pas que mon frère perde ses clients. J'étais un vampire qui n'aimait pas du tout le fait d'être en demande et pourtant généralement tous les vampires aimaient être le centre d'intérêt.

J'étais retourné en cours, j'avais eu français avec un professeur trop imbu de sa personne qui ne parlait que de lui à longueur de temps. Je partis en forêt pour aller chasser et ensuite pris une douche, rangeai un peu notre maison et débutai ma dissertation pour la semaine suivante. Et tout cela avant que ne sonne minuit, plutôt rapide si vous vouliez mon avis.

**- Bellissima, allez viens, ils doivent nous attendre.**

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, Emmett dans sa Jeep et moi sur ma moto. Le trajet nous prit environ sept minutes. Les deux voulant arriver en premier. Bien sûr, j'avais gagné, son gros bolide ne prenais pas les courbes comme le mien.

J'étais déjà dans l'entré lorsque Emmett arriva. L'homme dans mon cours m'ouvrit la porte et nous fît entrer. La pièce principale était énorme, un salon d'après les trois canapés s'y trouvant. Dans le salon se tenaient quatre personnes.

**- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmé, mes enfants, Alice et Edward, que tu as rencontré en cours Isabella. Nous avons deux autres enfants qui sont partie chasser. Ils devraient revenir bientôt.**

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emmett McCarthy Swan et voici ma petite sœur Isabella.**

Nous discutâmes ainsi très longtemps sur nos transformations, nos dons, puisque cet Edward ne pouvait lire en moi ou en mon frère, j'avais dû lui expliquer le pourquoi de cela.

-** Eh bien. En fait, j'ai un bouclier mental, j'ai essayé de le rendre physique, ce qui ne fonctionne pas très bien pour le moment, mais j'y travaille. Ensuite, grâce à des amis, j'ai réussi à avoir des « discussions », si vous voulez, avec quelqu'un, mais par les pensées. J'envois mes pensées, mais je capte celles d'avec qui je « parle ». Avantage si je ne veux me faire entendre que d'une personne. Sinon, vous avez plusieurs dons ici, quels sont-ils?**

**- Moi je peux lire les pensées, comme vous le savez, mis à part les vôtres, ensuite ma petite sœur peut voir le futur, quoique ce soit très subjectif, ensuite il y a mon frère qui est empathe.**

_« Belli, je vais devoir partir. Je veux aller chasser avant d'aller travailler. »_

_« D'accord, je partais aussi de toute façon. »_

**- Nous devons partir, puisque Isabella a des cours et j'ai du travail. Alors j'espère que nous nous reverrons. Nous avons été enchantés de vous connaître cela dit.**

**- J'espère que la prochaine fois, vous pourrez voir mes deux autres enfants. Alors à bientôt.**

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté après nos « au revoir ». Lorsque j'arrivai chez nous, Emmett m'y attendait.

**- Alors?**

**- Alors quoi Emmett?**

**- Eh bien je crois que cet Edward en pince pour toi.**

**- Oui et?**

**- Tu pourrais essayer quelque chose avec lui… Je ne sais pas moi. Une rencontre?**

**- Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait que je l'invite à souper et tout?**

**- Que tu peux avoir une tête de cochon quand tu t'y mets.**

**- Merci. Parce que tu te crois mieux peut-être? Cette fille, Alice, elle aussi te regardait… On aurait dit qu'elle allait te baver dessus. Elle avait un regard très… eh, admiratif.**

**- Tu plaisantes? Elle doit avoir 16 ans.**

**- Elle a 22 ans tu sauras et elle m'a l'air très mature. Plus que toi parfois et tu es son aîné pourtant. Alors ne commence pas à me faire des remontrances pour ma vie personnelle.**

Je partis chasser sur cette phrase, je savais qu'il ne me reparlerait plus d'Edward de ci-tôt. Je devais avouer par exemple qu'il était très séduisant, beau, mais il était trop sérieux. On dirait qu'il a le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Un peu trop nombriliste pour moi. Ça devait être le genre à trop s'occuper de sa petite amie, en la surprotégeant… J'avais déjà donné, alors non merci.

Bien entendu, j'avais eu plusieurs amants, mais mes histoires avec eux n'avaient jamais duré. J'aimais trop ma précieuse indépendance pour me sacrifier pour un homme. Enfin, Em' disait que c'était simplement parce que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé LE bon gars pour moi. Il disait même que je ferai tout ce qu'il me demandera, comme si j'allais faire mon esclave pour un mec… Il rêve!

Il pouvait bien parler lui, il avait eu plus de maîtresse que n'importe qui que je puisse connaître et lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé LA bonne fille pour lui. J'espérais simplement trouver un homme avec qui je voudrais passer plus de 48 heures d'affiler. J'avais beau aimer mon indépendance, j'aimais les plaisirs de la chair autant que mon frère après tout.

J'avais eu le temps de rentrer avant mes cours et j'avais même un peu de temps pour prendre une douche express et repartir pour l'université.

Arrivé là-bas, je croisai Mike qui baissa immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il me vu. J'aurais enfin droit à un peu de tranquillité pendant mes cours de français. Histoire pour mon avant-midi et après dîner, anglais. J'aurais préféré avoir italien, parce que j'étais très douée pour cette langue. Avec Aro, Caïus et Demetri, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Ils ne me parlaient que dans cette langue, pour m'apprendre s'amusaient-ils à dire. Très drôle de ne comprendre que la base, mais grâce à eux, j'étais devenu une vraie polyglotte. Et grâce à Marcus, j'étais devenu un petit génie scientifique.

« Tout ce mélange avec le fait que tu sois un vampire super sexy, tu as tout pour réussir, Bellissima » me disait souvent Emmett.

Dès que j'eu terminé mon cours du matin, je me rendis de suite vers la bibliothèque. Ne voulant pas trop partager mon heure de dîner avec qui que se soit.

En route, je sentis une odeur, jusqu'alors inconnu. J'étais certaine de deux choses, d'une c'est l'odeur d'un vampire et de deux, c'est un des deux « enfants » que nous n'avions pas rencontré. Mais était-ce la femelle ou le mâle? J'appréhendais cette rencontre, parce que s'ils avaient été chassés, ce devait être le faite qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous rencontrer.

Pendant ma quête de cette réponse mentale, mon corps lui voulait avoir la réponse directe, car j'étais devant un vampire, superbe, les cheveux blond comme les blés. Ce vampire devait en faire tourner des têtes, surtout au près des humains. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil beauté chez personne avant. Même en étant vampire, je me trouvais insignifiante face à sa beauté irréelle.

Tout ce que je trouvai à faire? Demi-tour… Je suis partie le plus prestement possible, sans trop me faire remarquer. Et je devais avoir manqué mon coup, puisque la perfection se retourna au moment de mon départ et me posa une seule et unique question :

-** Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?**

**- Rien!**

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je n'avais pas trouvé meilleure réponse. On me disait intelligente, savante, brillante, douée, mais je crois que ce fût la plus simpliste des réponses à une question aussi facile. Mais c'était vrai. Que lui voulions-nous à sa famille? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien nous faire de connaître des vampires comme nous, ayant notre régime? Rien, voilà la réelle réponse.

Après mon excellente réponse, je décidai de partir sur le champ. Je n'avais cours que dans une heure, mais je n'aurai qu'à attendre dans mon local. Tout pour ne plus recroiser cette personne de la journée, en fait pour être honnête, je préfèrerai plutôt de ma vie.

Je sentais beaucoup d'hostilité de cette personne. Comment une telle créature pouvait dégager autant de haine? Cela dit, je la comprenais, que ne ferais-je pas pour mon gros nounours? Je serais prête à en mourir si je pouvais le sauver de n'importe quoi…

- **Attends. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que je voulais te dire.**

**- Ah oui? Et qu'elle était ta réelle question alors?**

**- Vous partez quand?**

**- Si tu crois que je veux partir seulement parce que tu crois me faire peur, tu te trompes. Je partirai que lorsque j'en aurai envie. Ce qui veut dire dans aussi longtemps que je paraîtrai vrai aux yeux des humains. Cela te va comme réponse?**

**- Non, mais au moins tu es franche et je t'en remercie… Ma famille voulait savoir si vous voudriez bien venir nous rendre visite, Esmé et Carlisle veulent vous parler?**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air très enchanté de cette invitation, je me trompe?**

**- Ma mère veut te voir, enfin toi et ton frère, alors nous voulons tous lui faire plaisir. Alors, est-ce que je lui dis que vous serez des nôtres ce soir?**

**- J'en parlerai à mon frère. Nous réussirons bien à vous joindre pour notre réponse.**

Sur ce, la perfection incarnée parti de son côté, sans même un « au revoir ». Bon, si c'était comme cela, j'irai bien juste pour l'embêter.

**- Em', nous sommes invités chez les Cullen ce soir, alors nous irons vers les 22 heures. Je t'attends à la maison ou on se rejoint là-bas?**

**- Tu prends ta moto?**

**- Bien sûr!**

**- Alors là-bas.**

Après quelques recherches, je réussi à joindre et répondre affirmativement à Madame Cullen pour son invitation, je décidai d'aller en cours. Parce qu'après ma conversation avec le plus beau vampire sur cette terre, je m'étais presque mise en retard.

J'avais passé un après-midi d'enfer, à repenser à la conversation que j'avais eue avec une personne qui m'était totalement inconnue et irrévocablement irritante et qui j'en étais certaine me haïssais avant même de me connaître. Tant pis pour elle! Je suis une fille très aimable, serviable, douce, drôle… Je ne m'adule pas, mais je sais ce que je suis. C'était terminé, il n'y aurait jamais d'amitié entre nous deux, c'était sûr. J'en étais presque déçue! Ironiquement parlant.

Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, j'ai mon frère pour mes temps de _blues_. Tout comme j'étais là pour lui, si jamais il en avait besoin.

Je réussi enfin à terminer mon après-midi que je qualifierais de m**dique. Il était tout de même 18 heures lorsque je fini mon cours.

Cela me laissait le temps de chasser, me doucher, m'habiller et ensuite partir sur mon bébé direction les Cullen.

J'étais toujours en chemin où je croisai mon frère dans son Jeep. Nous arrivâmes au même moment chez les Cullen. Madame Cullen nous accueilli à l'entrée. Cette femme dégageait la joie de vivre, l'amour, la paix, mais aussi un soupçon de tristesse qui lui allait tout de même très bien, la rendant juste plus humaine encore. Une magnifique femme!

**- Merci à vous d'avoir répondu à notre invitation. Nos enfants sont partis chasser entre eux, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder.**

* * *

_**Est-ce qu'ils seront réellement de la soirée avec Esmé et Carlisle ou les décevront-ils encore une fois?**_

_**Qui était le vampire blond du couloir?**_

_**J'espère simplement que vous n'êtes pas déçu. Alors on se dit à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Merci encore de prendre le temps de me lire. Pour les longueurs de mes chapitres, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne sais pas si je réussirai à vous donner de bon texte, donc je vous donne ce que je crois être 'correct'.**_

_**À bientôt!**_

_**Patsy**_


	4. Les enfants Cullen

_Salut, alors voici mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

_Réponse à ma review anonyme : marion : J'ai bien aimé te surprendre, mais pour le vampire blond, nous verrons dans ce chapitre!_

_Disclaimer habituel : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, par contre l'histoire c'est la mienne, tout droit de mon crâne!_

_Bonne lecture!_

…_Nous arrivâmes au même moment chez les Cullen. Madame Cullen nous accueilli à l'entrée. Cette femme dégageait la joie de vivre, l'amour, la paix, mais aussi un soupçon de tristesse qui lui allait tout de même très bien, la rendant juste plus humaine encore. Une magnifique femme!_

**- Esmé, c'est très aimable à vous de bien vouloir nous inviter. Quoique nous souhaitions surtout savoir de quoi vous vouliez nous parler?**

**- Nous vous invitions seulement pour discuter de nos vies respectives. Et nous savons plus que quiconque le bien que cela puisse faire de pouvoir enfin discuter avec des gens comme nous. Nous ne connaissons qu'une famille qui pratique ce régime.**

**- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres?**

**- Oui. Les Denali et nous les considérons comme de la famille. Quelques nomades ont notre régime, mais dérogent parfois de leur but.**

**- Alors c'est très impressionnant savoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Un ami à nous, nous avait bien dit savoir qu'il y avait une famille qui vivait près d'ici, mais nous ne l'avions pas cru au début. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour nous.**

**- Et nous vous remercions de bien vouloir garder contact avec nous. Surtout qu'au moins deux de vos enfants ne souhaitent pas réellement notre bienvenue parmi vous.**

**- Mais bien sûr que non. Tous mes enfants vous apprécient.**

**- En fait, j'ai croisé un d'entre eux à l'université. Cela devait être Rosalie, la dernière que nous n'avions pas rencontrée. Elle m'a paru très… comment dire, protectrice envers vous et très inamicale envers nous. Je peux vous certifier qu'elle ne nous veut pas dans ces pattes. Loin de moi l'idée qu'elle se le fasse dire, mais ce n'était qu'une information. Je crois plutôt que nous devrions rester à l'écart et être moins présent dans vos vies. Au moins, nous nous avons Emmett et moi pour nous soutenir l'un l'autre dans toutes nos épreuves.**

**- Rosalie peut parfois paraître sûre d'elle, méchante et protectrice, mais c'est un cœur en or. Et de toute manière, ma famille a réellement besoin de vous. Je peux vous le certifier.**

_**Pendant ce temps, dans les bois, très près de la maison**_

_**pov Edward**_

J'entendais les pensées de tout le monde avec moi. Nous étions en train d'espionner les McCarthy depuis l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Chacun ayant son avis sur le dernier point de notre mère.

Nous savions tous que Rosalie avait eu une vie pleine et belle… Avant de se faire violer, battre et passer pour morte par son futur mari. Lorsqu'elle apprit sa transformation, elle se vengea et plus jamais elle ne voulut qu'un homme s'approche d'elle. J'étais son frère et elle me le permettait seulement parce que je pouvais lire ses pensées les plus secrètes.

Maintenant, plus que jamais, elle aurait besoin de nous avec la nouvelle famille en ville. Elle n'aimait pas Isabella, ni son frère, puisqu'il était un homme. Ce qui n'allait pas très bien. Car Alice et moi, nous les apprécions. Ils semblaient vraiment gentils, drôle, surtout Emmett. Il avait l'air d'un vrai bout en train. Quant à Isabella, elle était la beauté incarnée. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

« Aie, pervers, tu peux penser à autre chose qu'à Isabella je te pris. Je ressens quand même toutes tes petites envies… Non, mais j'y crois pas moi, en plus de ceux d'Alice pour ce mec, il faut en plus que ce gamin pense à cette fille comme cela… »

Jasper était arrivé en compagnie d'Alice, il y a de cela plusieurs décennies. Elle était venue nous voir et nous avait dit qu'ils faisaient à présent partie de la famille. Rosalie avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à accepter un nouvel homme dans la maison, mais après de longues heures en tête à tête, elle l'avait accepté comme son frère parmi nous. Parce que la seule à pouvoir donner son avis était réellement Rosalie avec son passé et Carlisle ne se serait jamais imposé, surtout pour une décision aussi importante. Je n'appris que plus tard que Jasper aurait été prêt à partir sans Alice, comme cela aurait dû être pour ma sœur. J'avais arrêté d'écouter les pensées de Jasper qui commençaient trop à m'insulter, il avait droit à ces pensées, mais je n'étais pas obligé d'écouter toutes ces insultes sans rien faire. Donc, j'essayai plutôt de me concentrer sur mes sœurs.

« Edward, ne peux-tu toujours pas entendre leurs pensées? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pense de moi? »

Alice était la plus petite, mais la plus envahissante des vampires que je connaisse. Elle souhaitait toujours que le monde tourne dans le sens qu'elle le voulait. Elle était la seule à ne pas se souvenir de son humanité. Elle ne le recherchait pas pour autant, quoi qu'elle souhaite bien un jour découvrir le pourquoi du comment pour sa transformation. Et surtout depuis qu'elle était arrivée au bras de Jasper, sans souvenir, sans information, nous nous étions alors consulté pour leurs arrivées parmi les Cullen.

« Ed', est-ce qu'ils comptent réellement partir si je leur demande? »

Je ne fis qu'un léger hochement de tête en direction de Rosalie. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Alice se fasse de fausse idée sur Emmett.

Et là, j'entendis la belle voix d'Isabella, mais elle me parlait par les pensées, ce que j'aimais bien…

« Tu sais que je t'entends? Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si c'est seulement le fait que nous soyons ici qui vous fait rester dans les bois, alors nous partirons le plus tôt possible. Je ne veux pas vous arracher votre famille, nous aurions plutôt aimé avoir des 'amis'. »

« Nous sommes désolé Isabella, mais mon frère et ma sœur croient que vous nous voulez du mal, nous sommes en train d'essayer de les convaincre qu'ils se font des idées. Nous devrions les convaincre d'ici peu. Je suis désolé. »

« Pas de quoi, dit-leur que nous ne sommes pas des envahisseurs. Que si notre départ est souhaité, nous partons sur le champ. »

**- Isabella me demande de vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas des envahisseurs et que si vous voulez vraiment leur départ, ils sont prêts à partir sur le champ.**

Alice me cria que non en pensée et vivement, je ne voulais pas que nos parents sachent que nous n'étions cachés que pour les espionner depuis trop longtemps. Et chose très étonnante, Rosalie me parla doucement.

« Edward? »

« Oui? »

« As-tu réellement confiance en eux? »

Je savais que j'étais la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, mais je ne pouvais le certifier qu'ils étaient des personnes de confiance, enfin pour le moment. Un mensonge s'imposait, au moins pour Alice. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un futur avec Emmett et voulait vraiment devenir amie avec Isabella. Alors je fis ce qui me semblait le mieux pour tout le monde, je me levai et dit assez bas pour qu'eux seuls entendent :

**- Oui Rose, j'ai assez confiance en eux, mais pour le moment, faisons au moins acte de présence. Tu sais ce qui vous est arrivé la dernière fois… Je veux essayer de les connaître moi aussi. Ils me semblent aimable, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne devrions pas leur accorder au moins pour l'instant… Qu'en dites-vous?**

Au lieu de répondre, ils me suivirent tous vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris. Et c'est sans surprise qu'Isabella me reparla en pensée.

« Merci de nous aider, mon frère et moi. Il souffre beaucoup de la solitude. Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je veux qu'il soit heureux… Peut-être qu'un jour, nous serons tous amis? »

« Je l'espère Isabella, je l'espère de tout cœur. »

**- Alors la chasse était comment?** me demanda-t-elle.

Elle nous aidait tout en gardant le fait que nous soyons de deux heures en retard, tue. J'hochais la tête en guise de merci et répondis :

**- C'était bien merci, nous avons eu plus de difficulté que prévu avec nos 'proies'. Nous allons nous changer et nous revenons. Bonsoir papa, bonsoir maman.**

**- Bonsoir les enfants.**

Sur ce, nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers nos chambres, sans oublier d'embrasser notre mère.

_**pov Isabella (après la discussion d'avec Edward)**_

« Emmett, ils sont tout près. Ils discutent de notre véracité face à eux. Alors il se peut que nous devions partir d'ici peu. »

Il ne fit qu'hocher de la tête discrètement. Ne voulant sûrement pas alerter Esmé et Carlisle.

**- Carlisle, j'entends les enfants arriver.**

**- Où pouvaient-ils bien être?**

**- Ils n'étaient pas partis chasser?**

**- Oh oui!**

Les quatre 'enfants' entrèrent tous les uns après les autres. Il y avait en tête Edward et j'en profitai pour le remercier.

« Merci de nous aider, mon frère et moi. Il souffre beaucoup de la solitude. Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je veux qu'il soit heureux… Peut-être qu'un jour, nous serons tous amis? »

Il me dit alors que lui aussi l'espérait.

Il y avait Alice, très joyeuse derrière lui, ensuite Rosalie, la trop belle blonde sulfureuse de l'université et le dernier, Jasper que je n'avais pas rencontré depuis notre arrivée ici.

Il était aussi beau qu'un vampire puisse l'être, aussi blond que sa 'sœur' l'était. Magnifique en tout point, je dois bien l'avouer… Très plaisant à regarder. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, je ne pus détourner le regard, ses yeux, identiques à nous tous, avaient quelques choses de plus, de l'expérience… Mais pourquoi?

Mais j'avais oublié un léger détail, il ressentait les émotions de tous, donc les miennes aussi. Je n'étais pas assez doué avec mon bouclier physique pour le faire fonctionner. Alors, il devait ressentir mon envie, mon questionnement. Quel moment gênant! Vivement que je ne puisse plus rougir, sinon Emmett m'aurait surnommé la tomate…

Après quelques politesses, ils partirent direction leurs chambres pour se changer. J'en profitai pour reprendre contenance.

« Bellissima… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la dernière était aussi… »

« Belle? Parfaite? Sulfureuse? Plantureuse? Magnifique? »

« Oui, tout cela… Elle est très belle. »

**- Désolé, si nous avons tardé. Alors de quoi parliez-vous, avant que nous vous interrompions?**

**- De nos vies en général.**

Esmé avait plutôt l'air de gronder Edward en pensée, donc je lui vins en aide pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes.

**- Je voulais justement vous demander Esmé, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie?**

**- Eh bien, je suis dans la décoration d'intérieur. **(j'aurais souhaité lui donné un autre emploi pour une fois, mais dans quoi Esmé pourrait bien travailler sinon?) **J'ai ma propre boutique à Seattle, tu viendras un jour, je te montrerai mes préférences. Je pourrais aussi décorer votre maison… Gratuitement bien sûr.**

**- J'aimerais bien l'idée de décorer cette maison, mais je ne vous laisserais pas défrayer les coûts pour une aussi grande maison que la nôtre…**

**- Mais non, entre amis, nous nous devons de nous aider.**

Au mot 'amis', elle regarda de suite Rosalie et Jasper. Message très peu subtil si vous voulez mon avis, mais ils l'avaient tout de même cherché. Je ne pu retenir mon sourire plus longtemps et Jasper le remarqua. Il me regarda, très mécontent de voir que la situation se retournait sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer être le centre d'intérêt de la famille.

« Non, il n'aime pas cela du tout. Il a disons un passé assez troublant, donc il a toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à contrôler sa soif, alors à chaque fois qu'il se faisait gronder avant, ce n'était que pour sa trop grande soif pour chaque humain croisant sa route. »

Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je remis de suite mon bouclier que j'avais gardé ouvert. Je n'aimais pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse savoir se que je pense à chaque moment de la journée… Surtout si je pensais encore une fois à son frère. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'offusque de tout ce que je pourrais penser.

Et vu l'air que mon frère avait sur son visage, j'imaginais le pire pour lui. Vivement, nous sommes habitués l'un à l'autre. Je savais quel genre d'homme il était et en ce moment il ne faisait que penser à cette blonde parfaite dans le salon avec nous.

**- Alors que faites-vous?**

Emmett m'avait sorti de mes pensées en posant une question aux enfants Cullen. J'imaginais assez bien la raison de cette question. Il prévoyait revoir Rosalie 'par hasard' loin d'ici, sans tout le monde.

**- Eh bien, nous allons les quatre à l'université. En fait, la même qu'Isabella. Rosalie est en commerce, Jasper en droit, Alice en marketing et moi en science.**

**- Belli, elle est en psychologie. Vous devez avoir des cours communs, non?**

**- En fait, Emmett, l'université est plus grande que cela. Nous n'aurons sûrement jamais de cours commun, à part peut-être celui que j'ai avec Edward.**

« Belli? Qu'est-ce que c'est? » me demanda Alice.

« Mon surnom. Notre ami a commencé à m'appeler Bellissima et Emmett a décidé de le diminuer. Ce qui donne Belli. »

L'inconvénient de parler avec Alice, c'était que même si je discutais avec elle en pensées, ses frères le sauraient de suite. L'un avec ses sentiments et l'autre tout simplement en écoutant notre discussion. Plutôt énervant!

« Je suis désolé! »

« Ce n'est rien. Je devrais m'habituer d'ici peu. »

Ce qui était plaisant, c'est que je pourrais me pratiquer à discuter avec d'autres personnes que mon frère. Et Edward s'avérait plus intéressant qu'il ne le laissait paraître. J'aurai au moins une personne de mon cours avec qui je m'entendais bien.

**- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons partir à présent. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, tous. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt.**

**- Nous avons été heureux de vous revoir Emmett, Isabella aussi bien sûr.**

Nous partîmes après des embrassades de la part d'Esmé. J'étais sur ma moto et j'entendais déjà les représailles que faisait Esmé à ses enfants.

**- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là lorsqu'ils sont arrivés? Vous saviez qu'ils étaient ici pour enfin être présenté à toute la famille et vous… Vous ne faites toujours qu'à votre tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils penseront de nous maintenant…**

Je décidai de ne pas écouter et de demander pardon pour tout à Edward qui, j'en suis sûr, fera le message à ses frères et sœurs.

« Je suis désolé pour 'ça'. »

« Ils le méritent. Bye. »

_Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon petit chapitre 4. Merci encore de me lire. J'aime vraiment le fait qu'au moins une personne lise ce que j'écris._

_Review égal teaser!_

_Patsy_


	5. Départ

_**Salut, alors nous voici avec un autre chapitre publié plus tôt que prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**_

_**Réponse à ma review anonyme du dernier vrai chapitre :**_

Marion : Merci de suivre mon histoire, ensuite je dois avouer que cette journée-là mon frère, ma sœur et moi-même, nous nous étions fait disputer pour une banalité par ma mère alors j'ai pris exemple sur ma propre histoire. Pour ce qui est du fait que Bella ait 'taper' dans l'œil de Jasper ou non… Eh bien désolé de te décevoir, mais vous le saurez en temps voulu.

_**Disclaimer habituel : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf l'histoire.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

_**P.S. Un grand merci particulier à ma béta Chka. J'ai adoré ces explications… très explicites et colorées! Merci encore!**_

* * *

_Je décidai de ne pas continuer à écouter la conversation des Cullen et de demander pardon pour tout à Edward qui, j'en suis sûre fera le message à ses frères et sœurs._

_- Ils le méritent. Bye!_

Je démarrai en trombe du stationnement. Et partis, direction chez moi. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, très vite. J'arrivai un peu après Emmett. Il se doutait que j'avais écouté leur discussion avant mon départ de chez les Cullen. Je lui racontai donc ce que j'avais entendu, ce qui veut dire très peu.

**- Tu crois qu'elle est seule?**

**- Rosalie a… disons un passé assez dur avec les hommes. Je ne te donnerai qu'un conseil, laisse-là aller vers toi et non l'inverse. Elle a vécu de dures épreuves.**

**- Merci, Belli. Je pars travailler. Bye, je t'aime ma chérie.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Em', bonne journée.**

Je n'avais pas très envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que j'y aille si je voulais obtenir mon quatorzième diplôme… Mais mon premier doctorat en psychologie et j'en étais très fière de celui-ci.

Arrivée au local où mon cours se faisait, je vis une note :

M. Frateli sera absent pour les trois prochains jours. Reprise des cours dès son retour.

Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais pu rester chez moi… Ma journée s'est mal commencé avec les Cullen, ensuite il y a le fait que je ne puisse m'en faire des 'amis', parce qu'ils croyaient que nous n'étions là que pour les séparer. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui, on dirait.

**- Aie, McCarthy?**

**- Que me voulez-vous, Monsieur Hale?**

**- De mauvaise humeur?**

**- Vous devez être capable de le sentir non? Je croyais que vous étiez empathe?**

**- Oui, mais avec les personnes que je n'aime pas, je ne me force généralement pas à les sonder… Je voulais te demander de ne plus essayer de ruiner ma vie de famille, toi ou ton frère.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ruiner?**

**- Restez loin de nous, c'est tout! **

Je tournai les talons devant cet être qui pourtant était d'une beauté plus que surnaturelle, mais tellement insupportable. Je ne savais pas du tout comment faisait sa famille pour l'endurer depuis aussi longtemps. Mais qu'importe, je ne le supporterai pas très longtemps.

**- Je n'avais pas fini…**

**- Moi si!**

**- Mes parents veulent vous voir ton frère et toi ce soir. Et ne le prends pas pour une invitation, juste une obligation.**

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre, il m'était essentiel de m'éloigner de lui, sinon il pourrait finir en tas de miettes et en feu. J'avais des envies de meurtre soudainement. Je crois qu'une chasse ne me ferait pas de tort.

Je partis donc à la recherche d'une proie carnivore, j'allais avoir besoin de tout mon 'sang-froid' ce soir, pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Si au moins, c'était sexuellement, je me défoulerais depuis le temps, mais non, cet homme me rend colérique. Ce que je ne suis absolument pas.

Je sentis près de moi un fauve de bonne grosseur, enfin je l'espérais. Je décidai de m'en contenter pour ce début de matinée. Mais alors que j'allais partir pour me rendre à la bibliothèque en attendant mon prochain cours, je sentis la présence d'un vampire et à l'odeur, j'aurais parié ma vie que c'était Jasper…

Je me dirigeai donc vers sa direction, lorsque je me rendis compte que lui aussi chassait. Je me fis discrète, ne voulant nullement le déranger. Il était encore plus magnifique durant ces moments. Je pouvais comprendre toutes femmes étant tombé amoureuse de lui.

Il dégage de la force tranquille, de la passion, de la rage aussi. J'avais soudainement envie d'être sa proie, juste pour qu'il me porte autant d'attention qu'à cette chose quasiment morte à ses pieds. Il se releva en un bond, creusa un petit trou, y déposa la carcasse et la recouvrit. Il avait arrêté tout mouvement, lorsqu'il repartit.

Je me demandai bien où il pouvait être, quand il atterrit, juste à mes côtés.

**- Pourquoi m'observes-tu?**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, donc je gardais le silence. Que voulait-il que je lui réponde? Je vous espionnais pour regarder à quel point vous étiez beau lorsque vous chassiez… Je n'allais tout de même pas le complimenter de sa 'magnificence', alors que lui me détestait.

**- Alors?**

**- J'avais en tête de vous tuer lorsque vous dévoreriez votre proie.**

Pieu mensonge, mais la vérité était pire que tout. Je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux…

**- Isabella, je sais que tu mens. Quelle était la vraie raison?**

**- Je croyais que vous ne vous donniez pas la peine de déchiffrer les émotions de ceux qui ne vous importaient pas?**

Il ne répondit pas, je savais que j'avais raison, puisqu'il me l'avait dit tout à l'heure, mais pourquoi alors m'avoir sondé. Il voulait savoir qui le suivait peut-être?

Et de toute façon, pourquoi m'en faire avec cet homme, très beau, charmant, séduisant… Oulla, je me perds… Pourquoi me soucier de ce qu'il peut penser de moi? Il ne m'aime pas, sa sœur non plus. Je ne commencerai pas à vivre pour lui tout de même.

**- Écoutez, vos parents veulent nous voir mon frère et moi ce soir, c'est bien cela?**

**- Oui.**

**- Parfait, alors trouvez-vous une raison, mais je ne veux pas que vous y soyez, est-ce que c'est clair?**

**- Pourquoi ferais-je cela?**

**- Pour ne pas me voir plus de temps que vous ne me voyez déjà premièrement, de mon côté, je demanderai le départ de mon frère et moi très tôt de chez vous. Vous aurez votre précieuse famille très rapidement ne vous en faites pas…**

**- Mais si je ne veux pas?**

**- Laissez-moi finir. Ensuite, je discuterai avec vos parents d'un quelconque départ, mon départ.**

**- Quoi? Tu pars? Quand? Pourquoi?**

**- Pour quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas de moi, je trouve que vous en posez des questions. Tout d'abord, je pars d'ici, mais pas très loin, et ce sera pour un bon bout de temps, je crois que votre famille et vous serez partis d'ici là. Et pour se qui est de la raison, je crois que vous pouvez la deviner…**

**- Tu pars réellement à cause de nous?**

**- Si c'est le message subtil que vous essayez de me donner depuis le premier jour de mon arrivée dans cette université, alors oui je pars. Je ne compte pas revenir vous déranger. Mais ne comptez pas sur le départ de mon frère. Je pars seule. Je crois que c'est un bon compromis.**

Je lui tendais ma main pour sceller le 'pacte' que nous venions de faire. Je ne voulais pas que par ma faute Emmett, n'ait plus aucune chance avec Rosalie. Je ne l'appréciais pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nuire aux amours de mon frère.

**- Parfait! Ton frère reste, tu pars?**

**- Dernier point, je peux venir visiter mon frère une fois par semaine.**

**- Par mois.**

Nous nous serrâmes la main pour avoir nos compromis chacun de notre côté. Je pouvais laisser mon frère derrière moi, parce que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait lui nuire. Je lui parlerai de mon départ dès qu'il arrivera de son travail.

J'étais partie sans même un mot pour Jasper, je me foutais de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi. Je savais qu'il me haïssait, enfin moi et mon frère. Je me rendais compte du fait que pour eux, nous n'étions que des inconnus. Nous venions semer des problèmes où avant il n'y en avait pas.

J'aurais souhaité de ne pas avoir à partir pour cela, mais je le devais maintenant. J'espère simplement qu'Emmett comprendra mon départ, surtout que c'est à cause de moi que nous étions ici.

Mais puisqu'il le faut, il le faut.

J'avais décidé de ne pas rester ici à attendre mon prochain cours. Je pris le temps de téléphoner à Forks pour me trouver une maison avec garage, pour mon bébé, ensuite j'appelai au collège pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'un professeur de littérature. J'avais ainsi trouvé un emploi, un endroit où vivre et le point positif de ma maison était qu'il y avait une forêt juste derrière. Parfait.

J'allais voir mon frère à son travail pour lui parler.

**- Em', j'aimerais te parler.**

**- Oui j'arrive. Paul tu veux bien me remplacer. Ce ne devrait pas être trop long.**

Je l'avais emmené au parc juste à côté.

**- Assieds-toi.**

**- Est-ce si terrible?**

**- Non… Enfin, tout dépends du sens où on le voit. Bon de toute évidence tu ne t'assoiras pas. Je pars!**

Il eu la réaction la plus humaine qui soit, il s'effondra sur le banc. Vivement il n'y avait été trop fort, sinon il l'aurait détruit.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars? Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Et surtout où pars-tu?**

**- Emmett, je pars, je veux changer d'air.**

**- Les enfants Cullen, c'est ça?**

**- Bien sûr que non voyons.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent absolument que tu partes?**

**- Mais non, ce n'est pas pour eux.**

**- Belli, tu as toujours été une mauvaise menteuse. Lequel?**

**- …**

Je ne voulais pas répondre, parce qu'il irait sûrement lui donner son avis là-dessus, enfin surtout le battre oui. Je sais que mon frère me défendra contre tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que parfois, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

**- Emmett! Je vais aller à Forks. Il y aurait un emploi de professeur là-bas pour moi. Je peux facilement passer pour un enseignant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais venir te visiter d'ici un mois ou peut-être deux.**

**- C'est dans les clauses du 'contrat'? Tes visites?**

**- Oui. J'ai droit à une visite par mois. Mais toi tu restes ici au moins.**

Je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien répondre, il voulait rester ici. Je le voyais bien, il aimait son emploi, ses employés, ses clients, sa maison. Maintenant, il sera seul ici, là est la différence.

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Emmett, je t'appellerai à chaque jours. D'accord?**

Je mis mon index sous son menton et le releva. Il avait les yeux que j'haïssais faire apparaître par ma faute. Le regard triste, mais toujours et à jamais sans larmes.

**- Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide à la famille Cullen, s'il te plait, pour moi.**

**- Promis.**

**- Je t'aime énormément Emmett. Je pars faire mes valises et ce soir sera mon départ. Les Cullen veulent nous voir, je leur annoncerai à eux aussi, ils ont le droit de savoir… Enfin, pas tout.**

**- Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour des personnes que tu ne connais pas?**

**- Pour toi Emmett, je le fais pour toi. Parce qu'au moins si je pars, tu peux rester et en profiter pour faire avancer les choses avec Rosalie?**

Je partis après avoir enlacé mon frère une vingtaine de minutes de plus. Je savais que ma décision lui faisait de la peine, mais il venait tout juste de s'installer et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte pour moi.

Je devrais appeler les Cullen pour accepter leur invitation pour ce soir et j'étais partis voir la secrétaire pour lui annoncer mon déménagement prochain. J'étais retourné chez moi commencer mes valises. Faire mes bagages, savoir ce que j'emmènerais avec moi et ce que je pourrais laisser ici. J'avais fait la demande d'un camion pour me rendre à ma nouvelle maison. Tout cela avant qu'Emmett ne rentre de son travail.

_**Pov Jasper**_

Je venais de lui dire ce que ma sœur m'avait dit. Elle voulait absolument qu'Isabella parte. Je ne la comprenais pas, elle ne voulait pas la voir, mais je ressentais tellement de jalousie venant d'elle depuis la première fois que nous l'avions vu.

Rosalie voulait toujours être la première, la plus belle, la plus aimée, mais elle ne faisait rien qui pourrait l'aider.

« Et toi crétin, tu te laisses mener en bateau par elle. »

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'avais fait. L'exiler juste pour le bon plaisir de ma sœur. Et le mien dans tout ça?

La première fois que j'avais vu Isabella, j'avais eu un coup de foudre. Elle est belle, douce, aimante et j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui qu'elle ferait tout pour quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Les premiers sentiments que j'avais ressentis d'elle étaient de la curiosité, de la gêne et de l'envie puis revint la gêne. Elle était très douée avec ses sentiments pour en ressentir deux complètements différents, tout en même temps.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire?

J'avais été idiot d'obéir à ma sœur, sans lui demander les réelles causes de tout cela. Je partis en direction de notre demeure, je savais que je pourrais discuter avec Carlisle puisqu'il était en congé aujourd'hui.

**- Carlisle?**

**- Oui, dans mon bureau.**

**- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler?**

**- Oui bien sûr, j'ai tout mon temps.**

J'avais eu une idée en chemin, mais devais-je réellement la mettre à exécution. Pour une belle femme, mais je perdrais tout de même ma famille.

**- Oui, qu'y a-t-il?**

**- Carlisle, je voulais que tu le saches avant les autres, j'ai pris une décision aujourd'hui. Pas à cause de vous, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin plus que quiconque ici.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Jasper tu commences à me faire peur. Qu'as-tu?**

**- Je pars!**

* * *

_**Pourquoi Jasper part-il? Là est la question!**_

_**Alors voici pour mon chapitre 5. Je renouvelle mes remerciements à tous et chacun pour continuer de lire mon histoire. J'espère surtout qu'elle vous plaira…**_

_**Je voudrais remercier encore une fois ma toute nouvelle béta, Chka pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'offre et son temps aussi. Si vous vous en cherchez une… Je la conseille fortement.**_

_**À bientôt!**_

_**Patsy**_


	6. Où? Quand? Comment? Pourquoi?

_**Alors nous voici pour un sixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à écrire, manque d'inspiration ces temps-ci. Mais je ne l'ai toujours pas fait corriger, je voulais le publier assez vite pour vous informer…**_

_**Merci encore à toutes celles qui m'ont écrit des reviews, qui m'ont mis en authors alert, story alert ou en favorite story.**_

_**Reviews anonymes :**_

**Marion : Merci encore de suivre mon histoire… Et tu verras bientôt si Jasper la suit.**

**Acroatwilight : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une review. Jasper part où… tu le sauras assez tôt!**

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, mais j'aime bien recréer un peu son histoire à ma façon.**_

_**On se revoit plus bas ↓**_

_J'avais eu une idée en chemin, mais devais-je réellement la mettre à exécution. Pour une belle femme, mais je perdrais tout de même ma famille._

_- Je pars!_

_**Pov Jasper**_

Je venais d'annoncer mon départ à Carlisle qu'il appela tout de suite Esmé à son travail pour lui demander de rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Elle arriva très rapidement et entra en trombe dans son bureau.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Jasper pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours?**

**- Maman. Je tenais à vous dire que je partais. Je vais aller vivre ailleurs, je ne serais pas trop loin, mais j'ai besoin de recul. J'adore ma famille, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul un bout de temps. Tu comprends?**

J'entendis des pas venant d'en bas. Alice devait avoir eu la vision de mon départ. J'entendis deux personnes monter les marches, donc Edward avait lu ces pensées.

**- Nous sommes désolé pour toi Jasper. Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes. C'est à cause de ce que tu as dit à Belli?**

**- Qui est Belli?**

**- Isabella McCarthy.**

**- Pourquoi la surnommes-tu comme cela?**

**- Parce qu'elle aime bien ce surnom. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…**

**- Oui, c'est un peu pour ça. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de temps, de tranquillité, de paix. J'ai un énorme besoin de m'évader.**

**- Alors tu nous quittes comme cela? Jasper, tu es mon fils et je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je réussirai à vivre en sachant que tu es seul quelque part, peu importe l'endroit.**

Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à celle que je considérais comme ma mère, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'en veuillent de se que j'avais fait à 'Belli'.

**- Jasper, je viens de voir que tu partais à Forks, se serait génial, ce n'est pas trop loin et en plus nous avons déjà une demeure dans ce coin-là. Qu'en dis-tu?**

**- Maman, est-ce que ce serait assez près pour toi?**

**- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je n'irais jamais contre tes décisions mon chéri. Mais fait tout de même très attention à toi.**

Après quelques embrassades, je partis faire mes bagages. Je partirais très vite. Je n'aurais besoin que de très peu de chose, puisque la maison est déjà meublée et que quelques unes de nos affaires y étaient restées la dernière fois. Alors je pris le strict minimum. Mes livres, mes habits et mes disques, ce qui prit tout de même 12 boîtes, dont cinq pour mes livres. Je chargeai le tout dans une des voitures et le reste dans la seconde, Edward la conduirait jusqu'à ma future demeure.

Nous partîmes avant même que Rosalie revienne de l'université. Elle saurait assez vite que mon départ était dû à se que j'avais fait ce matin.

Nous étions enfin arrivés et la maison n'avait toujours pas changé. J'en étais très heureux, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour cette maison. Je rentrais le plus vite possible le plus de boîtes que je pouvais avant qu'Edward n'arrive. Je ne le laisserais pas en plus m'aider pour mes cartons.

**- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Alice t'a proposé cet endroit?**

**- Non. Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que tu rencontreras quelqu'un avec qui tu tomberas amoureux. Et cet amour sera réciproque. Elle t'aimera autant que toi, mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il te faudra la 'courtiser' pour l'avoir.**

**- Et est-ce que tu peux me dire qui se sera?**

**- Tu verras bien au moment voulu. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'aider avec ces cartons. Je vais les déposer dans le salon ensuite je vais devoir y aller. Tu nous appelles dès que tu es installé, je crois qu'Alice veut venir refaire ta garde-robe ainsi qu'Esmé pour ta déco.**

**- Je verrai bien à ce moment.**

Après m'avoir donné un coup de main, il partit en me disant que les McCarthy devraient arriver bientôt. Étrangement, j'avais ressenti de la peine lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de la personne avec qui je tomberais amoureux. J'aimais bien l'idée que ce pourrait être Isabella, mais elle avait dit qu'elle partait pour un endroit assez éloigné de Port Angeles.

« Isabella, enfin je peux penser à toi sans personne pour me déranger. »

Je pourrai faire ce que je veux. Si au moins, je le savais moi-même. La seule personne que je souhaiterais voir est une femme que j'ai fait s'exiler pour l'amour de ma sœur, mais c'est plutôt moi qui en paye les conséquences. J'aurais aimé que se soit elle dont me parlait Edward, mais avec tout ce que je lui avais dit cet après-midi là, un jour elle me pardonna peut-être.

La réunion devait être en train de se dérouler dans la demeure des Cullen, Isabella doit leur avoir annoncer son départ prochain. Mais est-ce qu'eux lui diront que moi aussi je partais? J'espérais que non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se demande pourquoi j'étais partit aussi.

Je fis donc une recherche pour un emploi près de Forks. Ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau directeur au collège de Forks. J'avais été postulé le lendemain pour avoir cet emploi. Vivement que je paraisse plus vieux que je ne le suis, enfin je suis très vieux, mais pas comme eux peuvent le voir. J'avais été agréablement surpris du fait que j'ai été choisi. Le choix devait leur manquer. Puisque l'ancien directeur allait à sa retraite, mais n'avait pas trouvé de remplaçant pour le moment, je serai donc le 'entre-deux'. Je prendrais la place jusqu'à ce qu'un autre prenne la mienne. J'aimais bien être à la tête de la direction. J'avais eu une bonne idée en étudiant la gestion et la direction.

Je commencerais dans trois jours. Le temps d'attendre le début de semaine prochain. Nous étions donc vendredi, je n'aurais rien à faire durant toute la fin de semaine, à part aller chasser et attendre.

Je fis donc les provisions de mon réfrigérateur, Esmé nous avait montré l'essentiel à avoir dans une cuisine. Je devais tout de même me faire passer pour un humain.

Je revins avec mes provisions et quelques nouveaux livres de la librairie du coin. Je m'étonnais toujours de voir des livres que je n'avais soit jamais vu, soit jamais lu. Et j'adorais me les acheter et les lire. Ce qui je fis de ma fin de semaine.

Le lundi arriva assez tôt et je dû chercher mon complet noir. Mon téléphone me sortit de mes recherches.

« Dans la boîte au salon, celle sur toute la pille. Bonne chance avec ton nouvel emploi. Bonne journée. »

Alice est parfois très énervante, mais peut être d'un grand secours aussi. J'adorais ma petite sœur depuis le premier jour où elle m'avait presque sauté au cou et m'avait annoncé que j'allais l'adorer comme 'sœur'.

Je m'habillai rapidement, ne voulant pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour de travail. Je ne voulais pas montrer le mauvais exemple aux élèves.

J'arrivai donc en Porsche noir dans un stationnement réservé aux employés. Je regardai les véhicules m'entourant. Des voitures assez anciennes, presque autant que moi… Et une motocyclette. En arrivant dans mon bureau, j'eu l'odeur d'un parfum entêtant. J'avais toujours adoré cette odeur.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Withlock? Est-ce que vous allez bien?**

J'avais décidé de garder mon nom du temps où j'étais humain, ne voulant pas me faire reconnaître.

**- Bonjour Océane, vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper et oui je vais bien et vous?**

**- D'accord Jasper, à condition que nous puissions nous tutoyer.**

**- D'accord! Bon vous pouvez me donner mon plan du jour s'il vous plait.**

**- Non, tutoyez-moi, je ne suis pas si vieille que cela Jasper.**

**- D'accord, mais puis-je l'avoir, je vais faire le tour et je devrais revenir te voir ensuite. On se revoit dans la journée.**

**- Bonne journée Jasper.**

J'avais senti du désir tout au long de notre conversation. Très apprécier de sa part, mais elle ne savait pas qui j'étais réellement.

Je passai par presque toutes les classes avant l'heure du dîner. Je revins sur mes pas lorsque j'entendis la cloche, annonçant le lunch.

**- Jasper, vous avez eu un appel de votre sœur, Alice. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle attendrait votre appel.**

**- Merci, vous… tu peux aller dîner. J'irai dès ton retour.**

**- Sinon, est-ce que tu dînes avec quelqu'un ce midi. Je peux très bien t'attendre.**

Peut-être est-ce elle dont Alice me parlait. Et si je disais oui à son invitation peut-être que je trouverais en cette très belle femme, une bonne compagne pour mon éternité? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Parfois mes décisions j'aimerais qu'elle soit prise par quelqu'un d'autre.

**- Euh, non désolé, je ne pourrai pas. Peut-être une autre fois.**

**- D'accord, alors je vais y aller tout de suite. À tout à l'heure Jasper.**

Elle partit avec un peu de tristesse et aussi de la peine, mais aussi de la joie, pour l'espoir que je venais de lui donner.

Je décidai d'appeler Alice et lui demander qui est la femme dont je tomberai amoureux.

**- Salut Alice, alors ta journée?**

**- Parfaite et la tienne?**

**- Est-ce que la femme dont tu parlais à Edward est Océane?**

**- Non!**

**- Ah! Et est-ce que je peux savoir qui est-ce?**

**- Tu le sais déjà, cet après-midi tu la rencontreras.**

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes supplémentaires, nous raccrochâmes sur une promesse qu'elles viendraient bientôt m'aider à la maison.

**- Bonjour Jasper, vous pouvez aller dîner.**

**- Aucun besoin, j'ai mangé dans mon bureau. La cloche va bientôt sonner, je vais aller continuer à faire mon tour dans les classes. Bonne journée.**

J'entendis alors la cloche et me rendis dans la classe où j'avais arrêté tout à l'heure. Avant même d'entrer dans ce cours, je savais que j'aurais une surprise de taille. Et je ne me doutais pas que je verrais une personne que je croyais ne jamais revoir.

**- Bonjour Madame Swan, puis-je déranger votre cours pour un petit moment?**

**- Faites directeur.**

**- Alors bonjour, je me présente, je suis Jasper Withlock et je serai votre directeur le temps que nous en trouvions un nouveau qui prendra ma place.**

Je sentais énormément d'envie des personnes ici. L'envie d'une personne en particulier.

« Isabella, j'aimerais que nous puissions avoir une conversation ce soir. Pourriez-vous venir chez moi, à la fin de la journée? »

Elle ne fit qu'un léger hochement de tête. Je pourrais m'excuser de notre dernière conversation dans les bois.

Je fis le tour des classes avec à chaque fois l'envie comme sentiment venant de tous. Mais je ne faisais que m'impatienter, j'avais extrêmement hâte à ce soir.

**- Enfin, une journée de terminé. Nous nous verrons demain Jasper.**

**- Oui. À demain Océane.**

J'avais très hâte à ce soir, puisque enfin je pourrai m'expliquer avec Isabella. J'espère qu'elle comprendra pourquoi j'ai agi de cette façon.

J'étais arrivé chez moi depuis un bout de temps et j'espérais qu'elle viendrait assez tôt. Ce qui ne fut pas trop long puisqu'elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**- Je voulais m'excuser.**

**- Pourquoi? Pour m'avoir tenu éloigné de mon frère ou peut-être la façon dont vous me l'avez dit? Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que ma sœur ne voulait pas avoir à faire les tâches 'ingrates' comme elle le disait. Et elle m'avait dit de vous demander de partir, pour elle, mais surtout sa famille.**

**- Et vous, vous l'avez fait sans le moindre remord?**

**- Le bonheur compte en premier… Et ne me dites pas que vous n'auriez jamais pu faire une telle chose, parce que vous avez tellement l'instinct protecteur envers votre frère que vous auriez fait exactement pareil.**

**- …**

**- J'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonnes mon erreur. Mais surtout je voulais te dire que je m'étais trompé à ton sujet.**

_**Pov Belli**_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prenait, j'avais presque envie d'y croire, mais je ne devrais pas. Avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre fois.

Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il me tutoyait pendant notre conversation. Et si j'y pensais depuis le début, depuis notre première rencontre en fait. J'avais toujours été habitué à vouvoyer les personnes qui ne m'ont pas permises de leur parler familièrement. Je ne crois pas lui avoir permis…

**- Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous?**

**- Enfin, nous avons presque le même âge, je croyais que tu… enfin que vous préfèreriez…**

**- Euh… je crois que je suis vraiment plus vieille que vous, de quelques décennies même. Je suis née en 1630 environ et transformé 23 ans plus tard… Et vous?**

**- D'accord vous êtes plus âgée que moi, donc je vous dois le respect. Mais est-ce que nous pourrions nous tutoyer tout de même? Après tout, j'ai été mordu à l'âge de 26 ans moi…**

Est-ce qu'il jouait réellement sur les mots… Il se dit plus vieux, seulement dû au fait qu'il ait été mordu plus tard que moi. Enfin, qu'importe nous nous devons mutuellement le respect.

**- Pour le moment je préfèrerai que nous en restions au 'vous', nous verrons plus tard, d'accord? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de tutoyer quelqu'un, surtout si cette personne ce trouve à être… vous.**

**- Oui, je comprends.**

**- Je ne crois pas! Je dois y aller, nous nous reverrons au travail alors. Bonne fin de soirée.**

Je partis le plus vite que je le pus. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait de toujours vouloir ceux qui n'avaient rien à foutre de moi. Cet homme ne fait que se faire pardonner. Il ne veut rien de plus.

Je suis toujours trop souvent sur mon nuage. J'aimerais vivre dans un autre monde… Celui des humains, pouvoir dormir, pleurer. Je les envies tellement de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'ils veulent.

Je fis une chasse à l'ours qui me détendit et m'empêcha de penser à Jasper.

Je le trouvais très attirant, mais avec ce qu'il a fait… Et de toute façon pourquoi pensais-je à lui comme à un futur 'compagnon'? Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui.

J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur lui, sur sa vie d'avant, sur tout. Son passé, ses conquêtes, ses envies, ses doutes. Je suis peut-être trop curieuse…

J'avais chassé un ours et deux biches pour me sustenter pendant les prochains jours. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être surveillé, mais je ne m'en fis pas, puisque la seule personne qui puisse me regarder, c'est Jasper et s'il n'est pas venu me voir, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Il devait chasser lui aussi et il m'a croisé sans vouloir me parler, alors il est reparti…

Je retournai donc chez moi et partis sous la douche pour effacer les quelques traces de sang. Je m'habillai traditionnel, je n'avais personne à étonner ou surprendre, mon complet gris avec une chemise blanche dessous. Je me réservais toujours le droit de mettre mes sous-vêtements noirs, j'adorais me sentir belle même si personne ne les voyait. Je me rendis à l'école une demi-heure d'avance pour préparer mon cours de ce matin.

Ma journée avait passé très rapidement, mais je ne me demanderai pas pourquoi, puisque je le savais déjà. Mon frère me manquait. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à rester ici sans mon frère, sans aller le voir, mais Jasper était ici sûrement pour vérifier que je ne dépasserai pas mon nombre de visite permise.

Ce devait donc être pour cela qu'il était ici. Sa sœur n'est qu'une excuse, il est ici pour me surveiller. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il ne me fait pas confiance, alors tant pis…

Je téléphonai à Emmett pour lui parler de tout et de rien depuis mon départ. Lui n'avait toujours pas réussi à se rapprocher du mannequin qu'était Rosalie, pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé, mais dès que lui faisait un pas, elle en reculait pour quatre, donc il avait cessé d'essayer et ferait ce que je lui avais conseillé, attendre.

Nous parlâmes de mes élèves, je lui appris que j'en avais trente.

**- Comment sont-ils avec toi? Tu es jeune après tout, ils doivent essayer de te mener en bateau parfois?**

**- Étonnamment, non. Et j'en suis très heureuse. En fait, il y a bien un garçon qui me taquine, mais il croit avoir des chances avec moi. Donc je lui ai montré une photo de toi et moi enlacés… J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas? Parce que depuis que je lui ai montré, il ne me fait plus d'avance…**

**- Mais voyons, Belli, tu sais que même si je suis loin, je veux te protéger de tout… Surtout d'un petit garçon.**

**- En fait, il a 18 ans.**

**- Alors ma sœur a peut-être ses chances avec un homme?**

**- Arrête de plaisanter, il me fait presque peur ce mec. Mais si au moins il était mon problème le plus sérieux, j'en serais soulagée.**

**- Qui est ton problème le plus sérieux?**

Je ne voulais pas lui annoncer que Jasper était mon problème, je le laisserai hors de cette 'dispute'. Je fis donc ce que je savais faire de mieux… Éviter.

**- Le directeur. Il a un peu trop d'espoir. **Pieu mensonge, mais plausible.

**-** **Ton directeur? Et pourquoi pas? Il est laid?**

**- Emmett, il est très charmant, mais disons simplement que je ne suis pas faite pour lui. Et inversement.**

Il commença à me parler de toutes ses espérances face à Rosalie et lui, il est sûr qu'un futur est possible entre eux. Je l'espérais tellement. Après tout, ce qui plait à mon frère doit me plaire.

Nous raccrochâmes assez tard, au moins je n'allais pas chasser ce soir. J'avais 'mangé' plus que de raison la dernière fois. Je décidai tout de même d'aller me promener en forêt. Je n'avais plus aucune envie sauf voir un peu de verdure.

Je marchais depuis très longtemps quand j'entendis assez près de l'endroit où je me trouvais, une chute d'eau. J'espérai avoir trouvé mon petit coin de paradis futur…

J'arrivai devant le plus beau spectacle que j'ai vue depuis longtemps.

Une chute d'eau d'une quinzaine de mètres tombant dans un bassin d'où s'échappait de la vapeur.

« Donc il y fait chaud! »

Autour de cette vision de rêve se trouvait des milliers d'arbres, mais qui avait les couleurs de l'automne, orange, rouge, brun, un peu de jaune, quelques traces de vert. C'était magnifique!

Je me retournai pour avoir un point de vue d'ensemble de mon paradis personnel et juste derrière moi se trouvait un petit arbuste. Je voyais déjà quelques bourgeons, il ferait un très beau rosier cet été.

Je voyais toujours l'eau qui tombait m'appeler, je voulais aller m'y baigner. Ce que je fis. Je me dévêtis et restai en sous-vêtements. Je faisais des longueurs depuis un bout lorsque j'entendis un léger bruit… Quelqu'un m'observait!

Qui pourrait bien l'observer? Jasper?

_**Alors c'était le sixième chapitre de l'histoire Bellissima. Si vous avez d'autres idées pour mon histoire, je suis toute ouïe! Je suis vraiment en manque d'inspiration pour le moment donc je pense arrêter pour quelques temps… Et je vous reviens encore plus pimpante! Promis…**_

_**Merci à vous de lire mon histoire depuis le début. Merci de me laisser des reviews ou de m'ajouter dans Favorite Story, Author Alert, Story Alert, c'est un plaisir pour moi de voir que vous appréciez cette fiction.**_

_**Petit message de l'auteure (MOI!) : Pendant que moi je prends une pause j'en connais une qui elle ne chôme pas. Je suis complètement accro à mon auteure préférée du site, Anzele42100. Je vous conseille fortement ces histoires, je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de lui faire un peu de pub! Toutes des ALL-HUMAN, mais tellement intéressantes pour leur diversité, leur nouveau genre et en plus elle est en cours d'écriture pour une histoire tellement passionnante (que votre dévouée corrige) qui se nomme 'Mes colocs'. J'ai lu les quatre premiers chapitres et j'ai extrêmement hâte de lire les suivants… Je l'adore et je suis heureuse de la compter parmi mes 'amies' de FFT et de MSN. Vous verrez qu'elle est géniale comme auteure! Filez lire ces écrits… Vous ne le regretterez pas.**_

_**Merci encore à vous toutes de me suivre dans mon monde qui de se termine pas comme cela… Disons qu'il prend des vacances...**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt chères lectrices (chers lecteurs?)!**_

_**Patsy**_


	7. Qui estce?

Bonjour, je suis désolé, je n'ai aucune véritable excuse, je crois comme tout le monde, vive la vie…. un fils, des études, des examens… enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'ai terminé (ou presque) ma fic, donc je suis heureuse de pouvoir revenir parmi vous…

Je voudrais remercier ma dernière review anonyme, soit marion : Je suis là! Et merci pour tes commentaires et d'être toujours là!

J'espère qu'il me reste encore quelques lecteurs?

On se retrouve en bas!

_Je faisais des longueurs depuis un bout dans ma toute nouvelle piscine, lorsque j'entendis un léger bruit… Quelqu'un m'observait!_

Je décidai donc de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, rien senti, rien entendu. Quelques instants plus tard, je fus interrompu par nul autre qu'Edward.

**- Comment savais-tu que je serais ici?**

Ça avait été tellement naturel de commencer à le tutoyer, tellement plus que Jasper. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté avec cet homme. Étrange!

**- Alice…**

**- Alors comme ça, tu savais que j'allais être presque nu, en train de me baigner et toi, tu as décidé de venir me voir dans un pareil accoutrement?**

**- Je voulais avoir une dernière chance…**

**- Pourquoi?**

« Pour essayer de t'avoir. »

**- Ah! Parce que tu crois que je vais trouver mon âme sœur dans peu de temps. Je te ferais remarquer que je suis encore dans ma 'piscine'…**

**- Mais dans moins d'une semaine… Non laisse tomber.**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Edward? Pourquoi me dire que dans moins d'une semaine il allait arriver quelque chose et ne plus rien dire… Je vais perdre patience.

**- Ah les hommes! N'essayez pas toujours de me protéger, parce que je réussis à moi-même me mettre dans le pétrin.**

**- Peut-être, mais si au moins on peut t'aider pour une d'entre elles…**

**- Arrête de laisser tes phrases en suspens et assume le fait que tu les débutes. Soit tu parles, soit tu te la fermes, ais-je été assez clair?**

**- Isabella. Tu vas tomber amoureuse d'un homme, il mérite ton amour, tout comme tu mérites le sien, mais je voulais avoir une dernière chance. Est-ce que tu veux bien… essayer avec moi, quelque chose?**

**- …**

**- Ne réponds pas tout de suite, j'attendrai.**

Non, il ne comprend pas, je ne veux rien… avec personne… Je veux vivre ma vie, sans personne, seule avec mon frère. Je ne mérite pas l'amour de personne.

**- Edward, tu dois savoir que je ne veux rien de sérieux. Avec qui que se soit.**

**- Mais tu seras avec **_**lui**_** dans moins d'une semaine.**

**- Et pardonne ma question, mais où étions-nous?**

**- Enfin, euh… dans une… euh… chambre…**

**- Je viens de te le dire, je ne veux rien de **_**sérieux**_**, je peux vouloir d'autre chose cependant, j'ai des besoins comme tout le monde.**

J'étais certaine qu'il avait compris ma phrase puisqu'il se gratta la nuque. J'adorais surprendre les gens, parce que plusieurs personnes pensaient que je ne pensais qu'aux études, mais c'était tout autre.

**- Je te demande pardon si ce que je t'ai dit, t'a offusqué.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'en ai entendu des pires.**

**- Alors est-ce que c'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire?**

**- J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose avec toi. Que dirais-tu d'un cinéma?**

**- Quand?**

**- En fin de semaine, vendredi?**

Je ne réussirais sûrement jamais à dire non à un homme, surtout s'il est charmant comme lui.

**- D'accord! Alors à vendredi.**

**- Est-ce que je peux me baigner avec toi?**

**- En fait, il faut que je parte, mes cours débutent bientôt.**

Je sortis de l'eau, mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Mais ce qui me plut était surtout le regard qu'Edward me lança. Il avait la bouche ouverte, on aurait plutôt dit un poisson. Je m'arrêtai et pris la position la plus aguichante qui soit. Je le regardai et il continua de me fixer encore longtemps.

Après un petit signe de la main, je partis en direction de ma maison, je devais tout de même me changer.

J'avais beau adorer me faire reluquer quelque fois, mais j'avais des réticences face à Edward. Pas qu'il ne soit pas beau, au contraire, mais il n'était pas mon type d'homme. Il était trop parfait, je ne me sentais pas à sa hauteur…

J'avais décidé d'aller à l'école plus tôt que prévu, je voulais faire un petit projet pour mon groupe ce matin et il prenait beaucoup de préparation.

**- Bonjour madame Swan.**

**- Bonjour… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**- Je suis venu voir la plus belle femme sur cette terre et qui de surcroît est ma meilleure amie.**

**- Demetri, tu m'as tellement manqué! Pourquoi es-tu venu?**

**- Je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi, j'ai demandé deux ans de congé. Et me voici.**

**- Je suis très contente de te voir. Je me sentais seul ici.**

**- Et pourquoi ton grand frère trop protecteur n'est pas avec toi?**

**- Longue histoire… Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un cours dans moins d'une demi-heure et je dois préparer mon local.**

Je lui tendis ma clé et lui demandai de m'attendre chez moi. J'irai le voir ce midi.

Mon cours débuta et je fis mon cours spécial.

**- Bonjour. Je voulais avoir votre opinion à propos d'un projet que j'ai pour vous tous. J'aimerais que nous fassions une pièce de théâtre sur un texte que quelqu'un ici présent a écrit. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique et j'aimerais que chaque personne ait un rôle à jouer dans cette pièce. Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord avec cette idée?**

Tout le monde leva sa main sauf deux personnes au fond de la salle.

**- Est-ce que l'idée vous déplait?**

**- Je n'aime pas me trouver sur une scène.**

**- Alors tu pourrais faire le technicien ou mon assistant. Qu'en dis-tu?**

**- Je préfèrerais, merci.**

**- Et que voudrais-tu faire Alexa?**

**- J'aimerais être la styliste si possible?**

**- Oui certainement. En plus, ça nous aiderait beaucoup avoir des habits pour la jouer cette pièce. Alors nous aurons donc des acteurs, mais chacun devra faire sa part, donc le décor, les lumières, la scène, sauf les costumes, nous les laisserons à Alexa, ensuite les rendez-vous pour les pratiques se feront parfois à l'extérieur, donc j'aimerais que Tom, tu t'en occupes et m'en reparle ensuite, ça te va?**

Il ne fit qu'un hochement de tête.

**- Alors vous préparez les accessoires, moi de la journée, des ventes de billets et ensuite d'une surprise pour chacun si tout ce passe parfaitement. Je distribuerai les personnages disponibles et vous choisirez quel personnage vous voudrez faire par la suite.**

Je distribuai la liste des personnages, leurs caractères, leurs envies, ainsi que la pièce.

**- Vous venez me voir dès que vous aurez une idée et si jamais deux personnes veulent faire le même personnage, vous aurez à choisir qui le jouera. Pas par sa popularité, mais par son talent et si je vois que vous avez tendance à choisir vos amis, je ferai moi-même le choix.**

Puisque j'enseignais en concentration littérature, j'avais mon groupe tout l'avant-midi et ensuite j'enseignais le français à deux autre groupe en après-midi.

**- Bon alors discutez-en entre vous pour vos choix, vous me donnerez les réponses demain.**

La cloche sonna et chacun sortit de mon local. Je commençai donc à ranger mon matériel dans mon sac, lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge.

**- Bonjour directeur Withlock.**

**- Bonjour Madame Swan. ****Je voulais vous informer qu'un membre de notre espèce est ici présentement. Donc, soyez prudente.**

**- Je sais, c'est un bon ami à moi.**

**- Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez Demetri?**

**- Je viens de vous le dire. C'est un ami.**

Il partit de ce pas avec un air renfrogné. Ce qu'il pouvait être étrange cet homme. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi pour le 'dîner', je voulais passer mon heure libre avec mon ami.

**- Demetri? Tu es là?**

**- Oui au salon, je regarde la télévision. Je m'en ennuyais de cette superbe invention.**

**- C'est vrai qu'Aro n'aime pas trop la technologie. Alors comment vont-ils?**

**- Tout va dans le meilleur des mondes… Il n'y a que Jane commence à vouloir prendre toute la place, donc plus personne de passe son chemin sans se faire démembrer, ensuite il y a Alec qui être le dieu des vampires… Aro commence à douter de ses 'armes' d'antan. Félix et moi commencions à vouloir plutôt partir alors les trois frères nous ont laissé deux ans de libre.**

**- Et tu les passes avec moi? C'est très aimable de ta part.**

**- Non plutôt de la tienne de m'accueillir chez toi sans n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle de moi depuis un bout de temps.**

**- Je suis très heureuse que tu sois ici. Et Félix allait où?**

**- En fait, depuis votre rupture, il n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il t'aimait vraiment Bellissima. Et je crois qu'il t'aime toujours.**

**- Dem' je t'en pris, je me sentais assez coupable, sans pour autant que tu me le reproches toi aussi. Tu sais que je ne fais que souffrir les hommes autour de moi. Surtout s'ils sont trop fleur bleue… Le directeur de l'école où je vais est un vampire, alors me promets-tu de ne rien faire de stupide?**

**- Voyons Bell's, tu me connais mieux que ça tout de même…**

**- Justement, d'où le fait que je te prévienne. Fait attention, je crois qu'il te connaît.**

**- Je le connais très bien même. Jasper Withlock. Il a fait partis d'une ancienne armée. C'était la meilleure arme pour Maria. Il anticipait comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Une brute aux allures charmantes… Enfin, il était décrit comme tel avant. Attends, tu dis qu'il est le directeur de ton école? Ce n'est pourtant pas vraiment son genre. Il a toujours été un guerrier, un tueur, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est peut-être une couverture. Pourquoi serait-il ici, avec toi dans les environs?**

**- Hé ho! Je suis toujours là?**

**- Justement, je crois qu'il est en mission. Et tu es la cible.**

**- Dem' arrête de me faire peur, ça ne fonctionne pas et de toute façon, il est ici, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais il a sa famille à proximité. Ils sont tous à Port Angeles. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il est à Forks? Il voulait sûrement avoir le poste de directeur dans cette école, mais alors pourquoi celle-là et pas une autre. Je suis certaine qu'il aurait une place ailleurs…**

**- Hé ho! Je suis là moi aussi.**

**- Désolé. Je ne fais que me poser des questions alors que tu es là pour me voir…**

Je le regardai dans les yeux depuis que je l'avais revu, j'avais tellement été pressé que je n'aie pas remarqué un léger détail…

**- Tu es rendu végétarien? Depuis quand?**

**- Depuis que je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir, donc depuis ton départ de Volterra. Je savais que j'allais te revoir et je voulais que tu sois fière de moi. Félix aussi d'ailleurs.**

**- J'ai toujours été fière de toi Demetri. Tu es comme mon deuxième frère. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je suis fière de Félix aussi, j'espère simplement que lui réussira à tenir le coup. Où est-il partit d'ailleurs?**

**- Voir les Denali.**

**- Les quoi?**

**- Denali, une famille végétarienne aussi, avec quatre femmes et un homme, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen et un ancien Volturi que tu ne connais pas. Se sont de grands amis à la famille Cullen je crois.**

**- Donc, tu comptes rester avec moi pendant deux ans…**

**- Peut-être plus longtemps.**

Je n'en revenais pas, Jasper avait été un de ceux de l'armée de Maria, je n'en avais qu'entendu parler de cette femme abominable, qui avait voulu détruire tout sur son passage et Jasper y avait participé… Pour qui se prenait-il, il me renvoyait de mon chez moi, avec mon frère, pour m'exiler et lui il avait fait bien pire que moi… Quel hypocrite!

**- Je vais devoir retourner à mes cours. On se revoit ce soir.**

Je partis en courant vers les bois, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. J'arrivai juste avant mes élèves.

**- Bonjour aujourd'hui, nous ferons une dissertation sur…**

Je donnai mon cours sans même m'en rendre compte. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire et à dire, parfois le statut de vampire nous avantage beaucoup. J'étais toujours dans mon salon à penser que ce cher Jasper m'avait exilé pourquoi… Parce que lui avait fait bien pire, je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Mon cours était terminé sûrement depuis quelques minutes, parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne avec moi. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de mon local, mais je fus bloqué par le directeur en personne.

**- Isabella, j'aimerais vous parler seul à seule.**

**- Je suis désolé, je ne crois pas avoir le temps, mon ami m'attend chez moi.**

**- J'aimerais vraiment te parler.**

**- Je vous demanderais de me donner le respect que je mérite, sûrement plus que vous.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire par plus que moi?**

**- Disons que mon passé est très tranquille… et le vôtre?**

**- C'est justement de cela dont je souhaiterais vous parler.**

**- Laissez-moi prévenir Demetri que je ne serai pas là ce soir. Je vous rejoins à votre demeure.**

Je partis en direction de chez moi pour avertir Demetri de ma future rencontre chez le directeur de mon établissement. J'étais sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas cette idée, surtout avec ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de notre discussion du midi.

**- Demetri, Jasper m'a invité chez lui, il veut que nous parlions, alors je te dis à ce soir.**

**- Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça? Je viens avec toi.**

**- Non, je souhaiterais moi aussi discuter avec lui… En privé. S'il te plait.**

**- Bon, d'accord. Mais ne parle pas trop de ta vie et si tu n'es pas de retour dans cinq heures je vais te chercher. Est-ce que c'est clair?**

**- Chef, oui chef!**

J'aimais bien plaisanter avec mon meilleur ami, il savait toujours ce dont j'avais envie et besoin. J'avais beaucoup de point commun aussi. C'avait été un des seuls à comprendre mon envie de ne pas manger d'humain. Je trouvais cela dégoûtant et il m'aidait à m'évader un peu du monde dans lequel je me trouvais en ce temps-là.

Je partis donc en direction de la résidence Withlock. J'appréhendais un peu cette future conversation, surtout qu'il voulait me parler de son passé.

**- Je vous remercie d'être venu. Demetri n'est pas avec vous?**

**- Vous avez cinq heures… À partir de tout de suite, donc vous me parlez, ensuite je pars. Je ne voudrais pas que Demetri ce mette à dos une aussi grande famille que la votre.**

**- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer…**

**- Par le début.**

**- C'était durant la guerre de Sécession, je voulais aller dans l'armée, malgré mon jeune âge. Rendu là-bas, je suis vite devenu influant et j'ai été promu, ensuite j'ai trouvé plusieurs corps, vidés. Trois femmes se sont approchées de moi et m'ont demandé de me joindre à elle. Ces femmes étaient trois vampires et elles n'ont pas très bien pris le fait que je leur ai dit non, donc Maria m'a mordu pour l'offense que je lui avais faite. Je suis devenu vampire sous ses ordres, je n'avais plus rien, ni famille, ni maison, ni femme, donc j'ai décidé de rester avec elle. Jusqu'au jour où, Peter et Charlotte m'ont aidé à m'enfuir. Nous sommes partis vers d'autres pays. J'ai décidé de les laisser vivre leur idylle ensemble et je suis parti de mon côté. Une décennie plus tard, je rentrais dans un bar pour attaquer quelqu'un, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis que je m'étais enfui. Mais une femme, très belle, gentille, mais très énervante, surtout pour moi qui suis empathe m'a dit que je ne devrais pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'une famille nous attendait, qu'elle nous accueillerait à bras ouvert. Ce qui se passa. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez les membres qui deviendraient aussi ma famille, nous ont posé quelques questions pour ensuite nous montrer nos chambres respectives après nous avoir dit que les règlements étaient la base de la confiance et qu'il faudrait toujours les respecter. Aucun humain, ni comme casse-croûte, ni comme ami, alors encore moins comme petit ami. Voilà un bref résumé de ma vie.**

**- Demetri m'avait justement parlé de votre 'vie' avec Maria. Nous avons essayé de la tuer, elle et ses acolytes, mais elle s'était enfuie avant que nous puissions l'attraper. Je n'avais jamais cru revoir un homme de ce temps. Demetri m'a dit que vous étiez peut-être un tueur pour des vampires qui veulent ma peau ou celle de mon frère. Si vous vouliez tuer mon frère vous l'auriez fait avant, pour moi je ne comprends pas. Vous avez eu beaucoup d'occasion pour faire votre travail…**

**- Parce que je ne le suis pas, tout simplement. Je ne veux plus tuer pour le plaisir. Je ne suis plus ce vampire.**

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Après tout, il avait fait plus de mal que beaucoup de vampire que je connaissais.

Mais je me demandais surtout pourquoi Demetri ne voulait pas que je parle de moi avec cet homme.

Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, mais j'aime quand le monde 'parle', mais qu'importe…

Donc, c'était un petit chapitre, mais je vous dirais que d'ici une semaine, je devrais avoir publié la suite!

À bientôt!

Patsy


	8. Changement

_Bonjour, je suis désolé pour le retard, mais je me suis pris une petite fin de semaine de congé chez ma soeur, en fait je l'aidais avec son déménagement, donc... aucun internet! Mais je suis là... On se revoit en bas!__Mais je me demandais surtout pourquoi Demetri ne voulait pas que je parle de moi avec cet homme._

* * *

**- Vous êtes ami depuis longtemps, vous et Demetri?**

**- Depuis quelques décennies.**

**- Où l'avez-vous connu?**

**- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi, mais de vous. Vous vouliez me parler de votre passé, chose faite, maintenant je vais y aller Demetri m'attend pour aller chasser.**

Je quittai vite fait cette maison, je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise, surtout avec Jasper. Je me sentais attiré par lui, comme un aimant. Je ne voulais pas du tout de cela. Je pouvais dire qu'il était un bel homme, mais je ne connaissais rien de lui, et lui rien de moi. Alors j'avais d'énormes réticences envers lui.

**- Bella…**

**- Comment m'avez-vous appelé?**

**- Pardon, Isabella, j'aimerais que nous discutions encore un peu.**

**- J'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous Monsieur Withlock. Vous m'excuserez, mais mon ami m'attend.**

Pour qui se prenait-il?

_**Pov Jasper**_

Pour qui se prenait-elle?

Personne ne me parle comme elle vient de le faire. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. J'aurais souhaité discuter avec elle, de notre passé, de notre emploi actuel et des précédents, mais elle est tellement têtue cette femme que ça en devient très agaçant. Elle est trop sûre d'elle.

Elle est partit sans même me dire au revoir ou un signe de main. Je ne peux plus la supporter.

C'est décidé, je ne la vois qu'à l'école et après nous avons une vie privée chacun notre côté.

Mon téléphone sonna. Qui pourrait bien m'appeler? Et puis qu'importe, je me dépêchai à décrocher mon téléphone sans même prendre le temps de regarder qui était-ce.

**- Monsieur Withlock.**

**- Jasper, tu as tout foutu en l'air avec tes envies de trop lui parler. Ma vision a complètement changé par rapport à votre futur.**

**- Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir de futur cette femme et moi… Elle est insupportable, prétentieuse, égocentrique. Rien ni personne ne pourra la changer. C'est impossible la changer…**

**- Es-tu en amour avec elle?**

Qui pourrait aimer le diable en personne? Moi…

**- Oui!**

**- Alors qu'attends-tu pour aller la voir et lui dire?**

**- J'attendrais encore quelques centaines d'années… Demetri est avec elle.**

**- Demetri? Demetri Volturi?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment la connaît-il?**

**- Elle m'a dit qu'ils sont amis depuis des décennies déjà. Qui sait, ils sont peut-être en couple?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais le certifier.**

Je devais me sortir cette femme de la tête. Elle devait sûrement avoir une histoire avec son 'ami', alors j'étais obligé de rester hors de sa vie…

Mais je savais que j'en serais incapable. Elle me trottait dans la tête à longueur de temps. Pas une journée ne passait sans que je pense à elle. Isabella était le centre de mon univers à présent.

Jamais je n'avais cru en l'amour. J'avais eu des aventures avec des femmes ainsi qu'avec Maria et j'avais cru à ce moment que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce sentiment inconnu pour moi… Quelques années plus tard, mes parents, Esmé et Carlisle m'avaient prouvé le contraire. Leur amour était parfait, juste, équitable et tellement puissant que j'en avais été jaloux, jusqu'à la première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur une belle brunette avec un prénom qui lui seyait à merveille, Isabella. J'avais vu de mes propres yeux la femme parfaite pour moi. Mais j'avais senti que je n'étais pas le seul à le penser. J'avais une certaine crainte par rapport à Edward, toutes femmes qui se respectent, le choisiraient. Il est beau, ces cheveux indescriptibles, excellent musicien et tellement d'autre qualités que plus j'y pense, plus je me sens ridicule face à mon frère. De toute manière, je ne veux pas rivaliser face à lui. Je sais que je perdrais de toute évidence.

Pourquoi une femme comme Isabella choisirait un homme comme moi?

De toute manière, elle était sûrement avec Demetri en ce moment même. En train de vivre une véritable histoire d'amour. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'elle méritait.

_**Pov Jasper (Quatre mois plus tard)**_

Toujours aucune avancé dans notre relation et j'en viens à me demander comment Alice avait pu voir un futur pour nous deux. Isabella n'est pas une femme ordinaire, au contraire. Elle a continué à travailler à l'école avec moi, mais un problème s'est rajouté, puisque Demetri a été embauché comme professeur de sport. Donc je le vois lui aussi à chaque jour avec Isabella, ensemble.

Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré qu'elle choisisse mon frère que cet homme…

En quatre mois, j'ai eu la visite de ma mère qui est venue me rappeler que l'amour pour une personne existe. Ma mère veut toujours nous prouver son amour, qu'importe la façon.

J'ai aussi eu la visite de ma sœur qui me rappelait à l'ordre à chaque fois…

Prends ton temps! Laisse-la faire! Attends encore un peu!

Et Edward en rajoutait toujours lui aussi.

Est-ce que tu crois réellement qu'elle soit avec ce Demetri que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aimer.

Mais j'avais enfin réussi à me 'débarrasser' de tout le monde. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

**- Alors comme cela mon frère est en pleine dépression? Pour la petite vampirette?**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ma très chère sœur!**

**- Moi je crois que si!**

Elle tenait son téléphone portable sur elle et composa un numéro que je ne reconnus pas!

**- Oui bonjour, est-ce que tu pourrais venir à la maison de Jasper s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de te parler!**

**- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée!**

**- Alors tu ne viens pas?**

**- J'arrive!**

Elle raccrocha victorieuse et partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue… Mais elle voulait lui parler l'instant d'avant et là elle s'en va! Je fais quoi moi?

**- Mademoiselle Cullen?**

**- Elle est partit, **je le disais, comme si je venais de m'en rendre compte… Et c'était le cas!

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a téléphoné?**

**- Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

**- Tu voulais me parler?**

Je ne savais plus à quoi penser, au départ extrêmement étrange de ma sœur ou avoir une discussion avec la femme devant moi qui ne m'aimait pas du tout. Je dirais même qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

Je pouvais sentir du questionnement, de la frustration, du manque et surtout de la répugnance… J'espérais que le dernier ne m'était pas destiné! Ce que ma conscience niait assez rapidement!

**- Peut-être pas ça n'a pas d'importance! On se voit lundi alors?**

**- J'aimerais te parler Jasper!**

**- Oui bien sûr!**

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- De quoi?**

**- De la façon dont j'agis avec toi, mais les seuls hommes à être entré dans ma vie sont mon frère et mon meilleur ami, Demetri. J'ai laissé un homme trop près de moi et j'en ai payé le prix. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela. Et je savais que tu m'appréciais beaucoup, mais je ne veux rien de sérieux!**

Et elle partit sans rien ajouter! Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé comprendre? Elle savait que je l'aimais bien, mais elle ne voulait rien de sérieux, donc… J'en faisais quoi moi de ses phrases!

Qu'importe! Cette semaine serait la dernière que j'aurais avec Isabella et Demetri. J'avais été transmuté dans une plus grande ville, ils avaient trouvé mon travail excellent. Ce qui me flatta, mais je savais que je ne la reverrait peut-être plus pendant un long moment.

Ce qui me réconforta fut d'apprendre qu'un ancien ami de mon temps de 'débauche' allait se trouver au même endroit que moi! Il n'avait pas prit notre régime, mais il ne ferait rien qui pourrait nous nuire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**- Alice, pourquoi être venu m'aider si tu es là à ne rien faire d'autre qu'avoir tes satanés visions?**

**- Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'en vas, comme ça… Sans te battre pour elle! Toi qui disais qu'elle était très importante pour toi!**

**- J'ai dit qu'elle était importante pour l'école et puisque j'en étais le directeur, elle m'était importante, mais à présent que je change d'école et qu'elle reste ici, elle ne m'est plus importante.**

**- Tu arrives à te croire?**

**- J'essaye!**

Je repris l'empaquetage des boîtes dans notre camion… Et oui, nous avions aussi notre propre camion de déménagement. Plus pratique pour nous, avait dit Alice! Pour elle surtout…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ma mère était venue toute la semaine précédente pour emménager ma nouvelle maison. Ordinaire pour nous, forêt derrière, aucun voisin à au moins trois kilomètres, un chemin de terre pour s'y rendre, une énorme maison, alors que j'y vivrais seul…

J'avais une vie pathétique, mais encore pire maintenant que ma famille n'était plus avec moi.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer pendant que je défaisais mes valises au second étage. Je courus pour m'y rendre.

**- Allo?**

**- Mon chéri, alors comment se passe ton déménagement?**

**- Très bien maman merci! Et comment vont les autres?**

Lorsque je restais encore avec tous les Cullen, je n'appelais jamais Esmé, maman. Mais depuis que je vivais seul, j'aimais pouvoir compter sur une personne, surtout comme elle. Esmé était une femme douce, mais forte. Elle savait aimer et n'haïssait personne. Je me sentais toujours en paix lorsque je me trouvais dans la même pièce que ce petit bout de femme.

**- Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois plus ici, il y a beaucoup de tristesse. Tu as besoin comme nous d'une petite pause. Reste où tu es! C'est rendu que Carlisle ne supporte plus trop d'être longtemps à la maison, faisant des heures supplémentaires, chassant et retournant travailler. Edward est rarement à la maison, toujours dans sa clairière, Rosalie est partis voyager pour un certain temps. Mais Alice est vraiment la plus triste ici. Tu lui manques beaucoup, mais tu connais Alice, une journée shopping lui fera tout oublier!**

**- Je suis désolé maman!**

**- Mon chéri, rien n'est de ta faute. Tes frères et sœurs devront apprendre à vivre sans ton don et sans toi! Tu as aussi une vie à mener. Fais-toi plaisir pour une fois et prends du temps pour toi! Nous t'aimerons toujours quoique tu fasses…**

**- Merci d'être toi, Esmé!**

**- Merci à toi aussi. Maintenant, vas-y et profite de ta vie. Pour une fois que tu seras seul!**

Et elle avait raison, j'étais seul!

J'avais mon nouvel emploi et ici je me sentais très à l'aise devant tous mes employés. Chacun faisant se que je leur demandais. Quelques-unes c'était même aventuré à m'inviter à sortir, ce que je refusai.

Le professeur de littérature m'informa que dans mon ancien lycée aurait lieu une pièce de théâtre, monté par l'enseignante du cours. Il me demanda si je voulais y aller, mais refusai net, me rapellant qui était l'enseignante en question.

J'avais établi ma routine, soit je travaillais le jour, le soir j'allais chasser et la nuit je lisais. Une routine très ennuyante, mais qui me convenait parfaitement.

Je reçu une lettre, sans adresse de retour, ni aucune identification. Seulement une invitation pour assister à la pièce : « Paradis perdu! » Produit par les élèves de la dernière année du lycée de Forks. Je ne savais qui aurait bien pu m'envoyer cette invitation, je décidai d'appeler Alice…

« Non, ce n'est pas moi! Désolé et je l'ignore, mais tu devrais y aller… »

Bon, j'ai une invitation et je ne sais pas quoi en faire… Je devrais sûrement y aller avec Charles.

Le lendemain, je l'informai de l'invitation que j'avais reçu et il me demanda si nous pouvions faire le voyage ensemble, ce que j'acceptai. Pas par manque d'argent, mais par envie de compagnie durant le trajet. J'étais maintenant habitué à ne jamais être seul. La solitude m'avait manqué avec une famille comme la mienne, mais très vite, cela n'avait plus été le cas. Je m'ennuyais de mon énergique petite brunette de sœur, de ma sœur imposant ses envies à tous et chacun, de mon torturé de frère, de la personne que je considère comme un père, mais surtout de ma mère, cette femme charmante que tout le monde ne pouvait qu'aimer, moi compris…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Est-ce que tu es prêt Jasper?**

**- J'arrive, tu es un peu trop impatient d'y aller, je trouve!**

**- Désolé mais on m'a appris que l'enseignante était très… euh…**

**- Oui, je la connais!**

**- Tu me la présentes? Enfin, si tu n'avais pas…**

**- Je ne crois pas pouvoir te rendre ce service.**

**- Ah oui! Et pourquoi? Elle est chasse gardée?**

**- Aucune idée. Disons que la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu ne s'est pas bien terminée!**

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire à un humain que cette femme était un vampire qui n'aimait que son frère Emmett et son 'ami' Demetri.

Nous étions en route pour Forks et plus nous approchions, plus je devenais nerveux. J'envoyais même des ondes de stress à mon collègue sans le vouloir. Je sentais qu'il se posait des questions sur la raison de son stress. Il tourna le visage vers moi et je sentis encore plus d'interrogations.

**- Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux…**

**- Disons que j'angoisse un peu cette rencontre. Elle me hait!**

**- Qui, la professeure? Elle ne t'aurait pas envoyé une invitation pour sa pièce si elle t'en avait vraiment voulu!**

**- Ce n'est pas elle non plus. J'ignore qui me l'a envoyé…**

« Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais? Pourquoi y aller? Elle ne veut sûrement pas me voir… »

**- T'inquiète, je suis sûr que tout ce passera bien…**

« Bon un autre qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert! »

Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, mais je paniquais complètement du au fait que si elle ne voulait pas m'y voir, je ne resterais pas là… Et puis, j'irai visiter ma mère, elle en sera très heureuse.

Nous étions déjà arrivé sur le stationnement de l'école de Forks. Ce lycée n'avait pas changé depuis mon départ, sauf peut-être quelques guirlandes par-ci, par-là, pour indiquer où se trouvait le gymnase, endroit où la pièce se déroulerait.

« Comme si quelqu'un se perdrait dans ce petit lycée… » je chuchotais pour que moi seul entende. Je me tournai vers Charles pour lui demander si on y allait et je le vis sourire.

**- Tu viens?**

**- Oui, désolé, je me remémorais des souvenirs du temps où j'étais le directeur de cette école.**

**- Avec une enseignante comme celle-là, je serais resté…**

**- C'était mieux que je parte… pour l'un comme pour l'autre.**

**- C'était aussi pire que ça?**

**- T'imagine même pas!**

J'aimais bien discuter avec Charles, parce que même s'il était humain, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il comprenait tout ce que je lui disais. Cet homme est un bon ami que je compte garder!

J'appréhendais ma future rencontre avec Isabella, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais hâte de la voir, toujours aussi belle.

Nous étions maitenant dans le petit gymnase du lycée, installés presque à l'avant, Charles ne voulant rien manquer, nous avait instalés à trois rangées du devant… Je me sentais très mal à l'aise, car les fois où je venais ici était en tant que directeur, mais tout cela est de l'histoire ancienne.

On me tapa sur l'épaule, j'avais horreur qu'on me touche…

**- Oui, **criai-je presque en me retournant… quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Isabella.

**- Désolé de vous déranger M. Withlock, mais mademoiselle Swan voudrait vous voir.**

**- Je vous suis… Tu m'attends, ce ne sera pas long, **continuai-je pour mon collègue de travail, il semblait plutôt heureux que j'aille la rejoindre.

**- Non, vas-y, prends ton temps…**

Étrange cet homme!

* * *

Alors, ceci n'est pas pour vous plaire (enfin, ceux et celles qui aiment ma fic). Ceci sera mon avant-dernier message avant l'épilogue...

Je compte publier un jour, j'ai tout de même une fic en cours, mais elle sera sur le site seulement lorsque je l'aurai terminé!

Je vous dis bonne journée ou soirée et à la semaine prochaine... aucun retard pour le prochain... promis!

Patsy


	9. Résultats!

Désolé, j'ai eu des problèmes avec FF, donc je vous le publie en retard… Bon, je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre qui n'est pas très long, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même!

* * *

_**POV Bellissima**_

J'avais envoyé une invitation à Jasper, j'espérais seulement qu'il soit venu… J'avais demandé à un des élèves d'aller me chercher l'ancien directeur… Et c'est surprise que je le vis entrer silencieusement dans la loge…

**- Vous vouliez me parler mademoiselle Swan?**

**- J'aimerais que tu restes auprès de moi!**

Je voyais qu'il était bouche bée, j'ignorais le pourquoi, je me fis petite dans sa tête :

« Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on se tutoie? Mais bien sûr, elle peut tout faire, quand elle le veut… »

**- Ce n'est pas ça! À l'aide de ta famille, j'en ai appris beaucoup sur toi.**

**- Des choses intéressantes j'espère?**

**- Très! Demetri est partit deux jours après toi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé me faire?**

**- Je sais par un ami que tu es plus malheureux que jamais…**

**- Wow! Quelle psychanalyse!**

**- Ne rie pas, cet homme est, d'après moi, un bon ami pour toi ou pour moi.**

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ces yeux lorsqu'il devina l'identité de notre ami commun actuel.

**- Charles? Je le croyais humain?**

**- Non, c'est son don, il peut redevenir humain à nos yeux et à ceux des humains. D'où le fait que maintenant, je peux approcher ta sœur, tu sais celle qui ne voulait pas de moi, seulement parce qu'il pourrait la transformer en humaine le temps de la fécondation.**

**- Mais se serait dangereux.**

**- Il l'a essayé plusieurs fois et il n'y a aucun véritable danger puisqu'elle est déjà habituée à la condition vampirique. Son corps suivrait l'évolution de l'embryon, mais redeviendrait 'normal' lors de l'accouchement…**

J'entendais dans la salle chacun des acteurs commencer à être énervé, stressé, leur cœur battait la chamade….

Je pris tout le spectale en main, aidant les costumières, nous en avions eu trois supplémentaires, j'aidais aussi mon organisateur, qui n'avait pas organisé beaucoup de choses depuis le levé du rideau. Il était rouge, à bout de souffle….

**- Va t'asseoir!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le spectacle fut parfait, quelques élèves firent des erreurs, mais chacun avait eu le flegme pour inventer et ensuite revenir au texte original.

Je rejoins donc mes deux invités pour les inviter chez moi par la suite…

Tout le monde dans la salle était partit, il ne restait plus que Charles et Jasper. Je m'ennuyais de mon ami, nous ne nous parlions pas assez souvent depuis son départ des Volturi, je l'avais très peu revu. Mais il avait été heureux de me rendre service.

**- Bellissima! Tu es toujours aussi radieuse.**

**- Est-ce que vous venez chez moi, pour plus d'aisance et pour quelques explications…**

**- En fait, je dois y aller. Ma femme m'attend chez moi.**

**- Et toi Jasper?**

**- Je te suis.**

C'est comme cela que nous partîmes Jasper et moi dans ma demeure. Jasper laissant sa voiture à Charles et il lui promit de la mettre dans son garage.

Nous étions chez moi, j'avais offert du sang de pumas à Jasper, qu'il avait accepté.

**- Je découvre une toute nouvelle femme en toi. Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais du stock de sang.**

**- Ta sœur nous voit encore ensemble et c'est elle qui m'a raconté un peu mieux ce que tu faisais avec eux, à savoir le bien ou du moins tu essayais.**

J'avais maintenant grâce à l'aide d'Alice les informations manquantes que Demetri refusait de me donner. Il avait toujours su que je tomberais amoureuse de cet homme, mais était revenu pour son ami, Félix.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que Demetri est partit deux jours après moi?**

**- Il ne venait ici que pour son ami, il voulait que nous retournions ensemble, mais Félix a beau être un amant parfait, il n'est pas un petit ami très exemplaire. Il est ennuyeux après un certain temps. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'ai discuté avec Alice et Edward de toi et chacun m'a dit que tu es tout le contraire de ce que j'ai pu imaginer de toi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je ne pense pas te comprendre… Tu m'ignores complètement lorsque je suis près de toi et quand je m'en vais tu m'aimes… Je crois que je suis perdu.**

**- J'ai partagé la vision d'Alice. Et elle dit tout à fait vrai. Je sais maintenant que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, mais pas après ton départ, bien avant. Tu étais le premier vampire à m'intéresser à ce point, le premier qui n'était pas à mes pieds, ce que j'aime beaucoup. Tu n'es pas le genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds aussi. Si tu as une idée, tu es prêt à tout pour y arriver, sauf par rapport à moi, ce que j'ai trouvé dommage.**

J'étais prête maintenant à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec un homme, surtout si cet homme était Jasper.

Nous avions discuté de tout et de rien pendant toute la nuit. Et puisque j'avais congé aujourd'hui, nous avions continué à parler de nos vies, de nos parcours, de nous…

Je pouvais maintenant dire que je connaissais Jasper. Nous étions en marche vers l'horizon, vers les limites de notre territoire à nous, les êtres froids. Je savais que les vampires, végétariens ou non, ne devions pas passer ces limites.

J'avais fait la rencontre quelques semaines plus tôt des loups-garous, ceux qui protègeaient la Push.

**FLASH BACK**

Je chassais depuis quelques heures pour refaire mon stock de sang de pumas quand une odeur nauséabonde se dirigea vers moi.

« En provenance de l'ouest! », pensais-je.

Ils prirent leur temps pour arriver à ma hauteur. Ils étaient cinq énormes loups-garous… Je pouvais à peine comprendre leurs pensées. Quel intelligence étrange! Chacun sachant ce que les autres pensent.

Je décidai d'ouvrir la parole la première.

**- Bonjour, je suis Isabella McCarthy Swan et je réside sur ce territoire.**

« Je me change dans les bois… Surveillez-la! »

**- Aucun besoin de redevenir humain, j'entends vos pensées.**

« Bon, un autre… », pensa le blanc.

« C'est pratique! », pensa le roux et le brun pâle.

« Bonjour, nous sommes les protecteurs de la Push, la ville tout près. Nous vous demandons de bien chasser ailleurs, hors de nos territoires, sinon, nous n'aurons le choix que de vous tuer. » termina le dernier qui devait être leur chef, le plus noir.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais pris de sang humain, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer…**

« C'est quoi? C'est Carlisle junior celle-là! », pensa le roux, celui qui se nommait Jacob.

« Non, elle est brune… », renchérit avec humour le brun pâle qui s'appelait Seth.

**- Vous connaissez les Cullen?**

« Oui, ils sont d'ici. Enfin, ils viennent souvent ici. », me répondit le chef, Sam. « Ils ont signés un pacte, nous vous le ferons signer, si vous nous promettez en échange de ne pas venir sur notre territoire et si vous ne chassez aucun humain, qu'il soit 'bon' ou non! »

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par bon?**

« Vous savez… On sait que vous avez des 'chanteurs'. Donc, si nous apprennons une mort suspecte, vous en paierez de votre v… corps. »

**- C'est parfait! Vous me la faites signer quand?**

Ils étaient revenus seulement trois d'entre eux. Jacob, Paul et leur chef, Sam pour me faire signer le traité, quelques heures plus tard.

J'avais discuté des autres points que comportaient le traité. Paul était un loup très drôle, il plaisantait toujours sur chaque sujet que je lançais. J'appréciais ces loups, vivement leurs odeurs étaient moins pire d'heures en heures.

FIN FLASH BACK

**- À quoi est-ce que tu penses?**

**- À ma rencontre avec les loups. Ils ont été très aimable avec moi. Nous sommes devenus en quelque sorte des amis…**

**- Je n'aime pas trop te savoir avec des loups… Belli, tu es une vampire et eux des loups, nos ennemis.**

**- C'est plutôt rare que nous soyons ensemble, mais j'aime leur compagnie.**

Il s'inquiétait pour moi, ce qui était très gentil, mais Paul était rendu pour moi un ami et non un ennemi. Par contre, je comprenais le point de vue de Jasper, nous n'étions pas fait pour être des amis, surtout qu'il avait été formé pour combattre ces ennemis…

Nous avions terminé notre promenade et nous étions retournés assez rapidement chez moi.

**- Jasper, j'ai quelque chose à te demander?**

**- Vas-y!**

**- Est-ce que tu veux rester ici? Chez moi?**

**- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais j'ai un emploi maintenant comme directeur à Seattle. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme cela.**

**- Alors, attendons un peu.**

* * *

Bon, c'était le dernier chapitre… samedi prochain sera l'épilogue de ma fic Bellissima.

Je vous dis donc à samedi.

Patsy


	10. Épilogue heureux!

_**Bonjour, alors voici le tout dernier chapitre de ma fic Bellissima!**_

_**Vous aurez un happy-end comme presque tout le monde les aime…**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi ma fic…**_

* * *

_**POV Charles**_

J'avais été très heureux de voir qu'ils réussissaient enfin à s'entendre ces deux-là!

Belli m'avait proposé de l'aider avec son homme lorsqu'elle avait partagé une vision ou je ne sais plus… mais j'étais content qu'elle ait changé d'avis sur les hommes en général, n'étant pas tous comme ce fichu Félix. Et Demetri qui était venu en rajouter en venant supposément visiter son amie, mais tout cela pour qu'elle retourne avec ce crétin.

Elle m'avait demandé de devenir avec avec Jasper Withlock, ce qui ne fut pas très dur, puisqu'il était le genre loup solitaire… J'avais vite compris qu'il était encore plus malheureux que ma petite Bellissima depuis leur 'séparation', qu'elle avait elle-même occasionné, mais qu'importe c'est du passé…

Maintenant, Bellissima va fêter son filleul, il aura bientôt deux ans et c'est la fiesta chez les Cullen depuis environ un mois…

Ils ont été tellement heureux d'apprendre que Rosie était enceinte qu'elle avait pleuré, car oui, lorsque j'avais été chez elle, ce brave Emmett était tombé follement amoureux de cette belle blonde qui était maintenant une grande amie et enceinte d'un futur enfant. Elle avait réussi à pleurer après tant d'années.

Sous ses airs de princesse agaçante, elle était une personne charmante qui avait du goût, des envies, des peurs comme tout le monde, mais dans son passé, elle avait tellement souffert que j'avais vite compris qu'elle ne faisait que se protéger des autres…

Elle avait été l'humaine de service pendant sept mois de grossesse, mais Esmé et Alice avaient été heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper les mains avec cette femme engrossée et ravissante à souhait…

Bellissima et Jasper avait été vite choisi comme marraine et parrain du petit Scott de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils étaient là lorsque les parents avaient besoin de se retrouver…

**- Charles, arrive on t'attend nous…**

**- J'arrive et arrête de crier, c'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un humain que j'en suis un!**

Alice m'avait accueilli comme un roi chez elle! Elle seule savait que j'avais perdu ma femme lors d'une confrontation avec des nomades du nord des amériques et elle m'aidait avec ma 'rechute' que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais vu deux de mes amis être réuni par l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre!

**- Bonne fête, bonne fête Scott…**

Je chantais l'éternel chanson des humains en réflexe, je ne faisais que penser à Alice, si pétillante, si joyeuse, si près de moi que je n'aurais qu'à tendre le bras pour la toucher…

Car oui, j'étais maintenant amoureux d'une autre personne que ma défunte femme…

Edward tourna la tête à ce moment, ce qui me rappela qu'il avait la faculté de lire dans les esprits des gens… Zut!

Il me fit un signe de la tête et me pointa la main d'Alice…

Devrais-je interpréter ce signe comme une approbation?

Il hocha de la tête… bon, ça y est!

Je n'avais toujours pas avancé ma main qu'elle se figea pendant une trentaine de secondes, pour ensuite tourner un visage souriant vers moi… Elle fit le geste que j'avais voulu faire depuis des mois maintenant. Nos mains furent enfin réunies.

À part Edward, j'avais cru que personne ne le remarquerait, mais chacune des personnes présentes nous donnèrent un flot d'applaudissement. Ils nous félicitèrent et nous continuâmes la fête de Scott.

Il était mi-humain, mi-vampire, donc sa croissance était très rapide et il comprenait beaucoup plus de chose qu'un enfant de son âge…

**- Il est temps que tu embrasses tante Lili!**

**- Je le crois aussi!**

Nous étions alors considéré comme un couple…

Edward nous appris qu'il partait pour quelques temps, il voulait supposément étudier seul en Europe, là où il pourrait lire dans les pensées des gens sans qu'eux le sachent.

_**Huit ans plus tard**_

Jasper et Bellissima s'étaient enfin mariés, m'avait invité comme garçon d'honneur, ainsi qu'Emmett.

Emmett et Rosalie fêtaient leurs neuf ans ensemble et s'étaient eux aussi mariés depuis belle lurette.

Alice et moi nous n'étions qu'un couple fiancé, mais j'avais l'intention de lui demander sa main… problème, sans qu'elle le sache et le prévoit…

J'avais donc demandé aux Quileutes de venir un soir venir à la maison, prétextant un problème avec le 'contrat' que j'avais dû signer comme tous et chacun.

Encore une fois, elle avait perdu un peu de sa gaité depuis le départ de son frère, je savais qu'il lui manquait, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire!

Nous n'avions eu de ses nouvelles que très rarement, il était toujours en déplacement, il avait parcouru toute l'Europe et il n'avait terminé son exploration…

**- Bonjour!**

**- Edward? **Tout le monde, moi compris, avions été surpris par l'arrivée de notre frère…

Nous le primes tous dans nos bras à tour de rôle, mais Alice était maintenant entière…

Une surprise nous attendait à l'extérieur, nous avait-il dit, nous étions donc sortis sur le patio…

Carlisle et Esmé sortirent les premiers, suivi de près par leur petit-fils. Rosalie et Emmett essayant de rattraper Scott. Jasper et Belli lentement sortirent, collés l'un à l'autre. Je devançai Alice qui discutait toujours avec son frère et les Quileutes fermaient la voie.

Edward rattrapa sa 'surprise'…

**- Bon, je vous présente Cilya. C'est une très grande amie que je voulais vous présenter!**

« Enfin! Il était temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un? »

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?**

**- J'ai pas besoin d'être Jasper pour le savoir! C'est simple!**

**- Et moi, je le ressens complètement! **Informa Jasper.

**- Et moi, je lis dans les pensées, **continua Belli.

**- Je vois l'avenir, sauf lorsque les Quileutes sont là, mais elle je l'avais vu!**

**- Et moi, je ne comprends plus rien! Merci de bien vouloir nous expliquer. **Nous interrompit Emmett.

**- Tu ne comprends pas que notre petit frère s'est enfin trouvé une compagne? **Demanda Rosie.

Nous étions maintenant tous en couple et nous vivions le parfait amour… enfin à peu de chose près! La maison était grande et spacieuse assez pour tous nous accueillir, mais chacun de nous voulait sa propre intimité. Esmé était donc dans la construction de jour comme de nuit avec les futurs propriétaires des maisons.

Elle dût en construire quatre pour nous tous, mais chaque maison à proximité d'elle!

Esmé ne réussirait jamais à se passer de ses enfants bien longtemps!

Nous étions tous heureux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'était ma petite fin mignonne et gentille!**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, même si vous n'avez pas reviewer, au moins ça veut dire que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça!**_

_**En tout cas, merci encore!**_

_**Patsy**_


End file.
